


Tales of an Endless Heart

by GarnetSeren



Series: Atomic Anthology [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Light Angst, Making Love, Making Out, Male-Female Friendship, Mutual Pining, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Partners to Lovers, Partnership, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 33,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: Nora was certain that the universe at large was fucking with her, and she wasn't just talking about the nuclear destruction of everything she'd known, the murder of her husband and the kidnapping of her son. She wasn't even talking about the two hundred years she'd spent in cryogenic storage, against her will. No, right then she was more bothered that no-one had thought to tell her that this man... detective... she was needing wasn't even human. But human or not, he looked beat to hell, and Nora's apprehension was quickly replaced with concern. What the hell had happened to him? And just how much of it had been at the hands of the wannabe gangsters, that she'd just slaughtered her way through to get to him?





	1. Strange Encounters

Nora was certain that the universe at large was fucking with her, and she wasn't just talking about the nuclear destruction of everything she'd know, the murder of her husband and the kidnapping of her son. She wasn't even talking about the two hundred years she'd spent in cryogenic storage, against her will.

No, she was referring to Mama Murphy's: 'looking for a man you wouldn't expect', and Ellie's: 'He's always wearing that old hat and trench coat getup'. What a shame no one had told her this man... detective... she was needing wasn't even human. She wasn't even sure what he was; with his synthetic skin and glowing yellow eyes, but she had to admit that the old fortune teller was right about him being 'surrounded by folks with nothing but cruel intentions'. Nora couldn't help staring at the cracks and rips in what she thought was his skin, it looked like it would have been painful; especially since she could see what looked like a metal exoskeleton and a wired nervous system beneath. There was also the fact his right hand was stripped back to that same metal exoskeleton, and she was certain that would have definitely hurt. Human or not, he looked beat to hell, and Nora's apprehension was quickly replaced with concern. What the hell had happened to him? And just how much of it had been at the hands of the wannabe gangsters she'd just slaughtered her way through?

“Gotta love the reverse damsel-in-distress scenario,” the detective drawled. “Question is, why did our heroine risk life and limb for an old private eye?”

“It's a long story,” she replied, distractedly. “But I'm sorry, what... are...”

“I told you, I'm a detective,” he stated, sounding annoyed. “Look, I know the skin and the metal parts ain't comforting, but it's not important right now.”

“No. No that's not what I meant,” Nora said, hurriedly. “I already kinda guessed you're not umm... human, but I meant what happened to you, and are you okay? But they're pretty stupid questions whilst we're still down in this hell-hole.”

The detective seemed taken-aback by her admission, since he dipped his head to shield his distinctive eyes, before lighting a cigarette that he fished out of his pocket. Nora watched slightly mesmerised as the smoke drifted out of the side of his neck, and almost jumped when he cleared his throat.

“The only thing that matters is why you went to all this trouble to cut me loose,” he said, gruffly.

“Like I said, it's a long story and probably best left until we're out of here,” she told him. “But the short version is that I need your help to find someone, and your secretary told me you needed help with whatever jam you'd gotten yourself into.”

He huffed a small laugh. “Guess I owe Ellie a raise. I've been cooped up in here for weeks. Turns out the runaway daughter I came here to find wasn't kidnapped. She's Skinny Malone's new flame, and she's got a mean streak. Anyway, you got troubles and I'm glad to held, but you're right, now ain't the time. Let's blow this joint, then we'll talk.”

“Agreed,” she smile, before offering her hand. “Nora Sole, by the way.”

Once again, the detective seemed taken-aback, and stared at her extended hand for a weighted moment, before he hesitantly offered his skeletal one in return. It would have been a lie to say Nora wasn't a little apprehensive about clasping it, because she had no idea if a regular handshake would be too much pressure; the last thing she wanted to do was hurt the man who'd agreed to help her find her son. But his metal digits wrapped around her hand with a firm enough grip that she quickly stopped worrying, and only momentarily registered the coolness against her skin, before she had to suck in a surprised breath at how intensely his bright yellow eyes were regarding her.

“Nick Valentine,” he introduced, his voice sounding a little rough. “It's a pleasure.”

 


	2. Break Even

Nick wasn't sure what to make of the dame that had busted him out of Skinny's hideout. The fact she was wary when she first caught sight of him was obvious; he'd seen her staring at the holes in his face with those big brown eyes of hers. But when he'd naturally got a little defensive, she'd blown him away by hurriedly asking about his welfare, and for once, Nick didn't smell a rat. She honestly seemed to be more concerned with _how_ he was, instead of _what_ he was. It was a turn up for the books. Though how she knew about Skinny and the quarry, Nick didn't know, however the urge to question her about it paled into comparison to the sheer relief he felt, simply feeling the wind on his battered face again.

“Look at that Commonwealth sky,” he mused, looking upwards. “Never thought anything so naturally ominous could end up looking so inviting.”

To Nick's surprise, when he held a cigarette to his lips, it was Nora's lighter that lit it, rather than the one he held in his good hand. He looked at her for a moment, the corner of his lip twitching to smile, and oh so tempted to make another quip about their reversed roles. However, the way she was regarding him was so intense, it made the comment die on his tongue.

“Are you alright?” Nora asked, her eyes still glued to the missing skin on his face. “I know I'm probably being really rude, and I'm sorry for that, but it looks like that really hurt. I've got some basic chems on me, so if you need anything...”

Nick couldn't help the surprised huff of laughter that escaped him. “You really are something else.”

Nora frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Not many people would go out of their way to help a synth, let alone act like their welfare was of any concern. Got to say, you have me on the back foot,” he admitted.

“A... what?”

“You really don't know?” Nick asked, curiously. “I'm a synth. Synthetic man. All the parts, minus a few red blood cells. I got built, I got old, I got tossed.

“That's horrible,” Nora gasped. “How could anyone do that to a person?”

“Might be because not many out here consider synths people,” he shrugged.

“But... how... why...” She stared at him in horror for a moment, before angrily shaking her head. “Two hundred years and nuclear annihilation, and people are still fucking bastards.”

“Seems like there's a story behind that,” Nick stated, cautiously.

“Like you wouldn't believe,” Nora sighed. “Sorry, it's been a rough... time of it, I guess you could say. And I'm not...”

She suddenly wavered on her feet, and without thinking, Nick discarded his cigarette and rushed forward; steadying Nora before she staggered again. She looked up at him then, but only for a moment, before her eyes slid shut and she all but collapsed in his arms. Nick quickly picked her up bridal style, and glanced along the alley for any likely bolt-hole they could rest in, and for once, the fates were on his side. Several yards away from where they'd emerged from the Vault, there was a dilapidated house with only half it's walls, but Nick's enhanced vision and hearing couldn't pick up any traces of inhabitants. So he walked slowly, Nora cradled to his chest as he cautiously moved from room to room. At the back of the house, there was a ratty mattress laid out against a partially crumbled wall, and Nick awkwardly shrugged out of his trench coat to lay it down on the stained material, before setting Nora's unconscious form on top.

It was then that he noticed the dark patch that was steadily growing on her calf, and further inspection revealed it to be a through-and-through gunshot wound. Nick silently cursed himself. He hadn't even thought anything of the few times Nora had fallen behind him, as they'd raced out of the vault. She'd always caught up with him in seconds, and her pretty face remained set in a look of determination; though Nick now realised she'd probably been clenching her teeth through the pain. Why hadn't she said anything to him? He had no way of knowing how much blood she'd lost, but the bullet hole certainly explained why she'd suddenly collapsed. For a brief, ludicrous moment, Nick paused to smooth her auburn curls away from her face, before he muttered an apology and started to rummage through her pockets. Nora had said she had some supplies on her, and he hoped at least one of them was a Blood Pack, since the Stimpack he'd just found could only do so much.

The next few hours were spent periodically checking Nora's vitals and keeping watch, as the ominous Commonwealth sky he'd been so glad to see, changed from inky darkness to the first few pink streaks of dawn before she stirred. Three Stimpacks and two Blood Packs now littered the floor, but Nick kicked them aside to kneel down beside her, when Nora groggily pushed herself upright. Her brows furrowed as she glanced at him, then looked around her surroundings warily.

“Please tell me I didn't pass out from radiation poisoning again,” she whispered. “Preston would never let me hear the end of it.”

“Gunshot wound,” Nick stated, matter-of-fact.

“Oh good, something normal for a change,” Nora muttered.

To his amazement, she tried to stand and he immediately reached out to steady her. Unfortunately, he caught her wrist with his exposed metal hand, and Nick's braced himself for the usual reaction. However, his mechanical heart beat oddly in his chest, when instead of flinching away, Nora merely looked down at where he held her, before smiling up at him.

“Sorry for fainting on you, I swear I don't make a habit out of it,” she said, as she leant over to press her soft lips against his mostly intact cheek. “Thanks for looking after me, you didn't have to do that.”

“Wouldn't exactly be very gentlemanly for me to leave you,” Nick replied, trying to resist the urge to touch where she'd kissed. “Pretty poor way to repay you too, after you busted me out.”

“Guess we're even then, Valentine,” she shrugged.

Nick swallowed reflexively. There was no sane reason why his name on her lips should sound so sinful, but for some reason it did, and he knew right there and then that this dame was going to be trouble.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nora's appearance is inspired by Rita Hayworth in her role as Gilda.


	3. Dinner Date

When Nora had first found the Valentine Detective Agency, she'd assumed that Mama Murphy's vision of a 'heart that's gonna lead you to your boy. Oh, it's bright. So bright against the dark alleys it walks', meant the neon sign that hung outside. But after meeting Nick Valentine, Nora suspected that bright heart actually referred to the man himself. After all, he didn't have to look after her when she'd passed out, he didn't have to cover her back during the skirmishes they'd gotten into on the way back to Diamond City, and he certainly didn't have to literally let a rabid dog take a chunk out of his arm instead of hers. Nick also didn't have to take her out for dinner, but that's exactly what was happening, and as she sat beside him waiting for her noodles to cool, she couldn't help smiling as she listened to him talk to Takahashi; the protectron wearing a chef's hat, who seemingly owned it's own fast-food joint.

“How's the noodle game, Tak?” Nick asked, leaning on the bar.

“Nan-ni shimasho-ka?” the robot replied.

“That so. Well, as long as you're staying out of trouble,” the detective said.

“Nan-ni shimasho-ka?” Takahashi said, again.

“Good,” Nick nodded. “I won't tolerate anyone mistreating the only other robot in town I can stand.”

“Nan-ni shimasho-ka?” the bot asked, once again.

Nora couldn't help giggling, before stating: “Men wa Takahashi-san shite kudasai.”

Nick just stared at her for a moment, as another bowl of noodles appeared beside the first. He shook his head, reached into his coat pocket and fished out some caps, though Nora placed her hand over his synthetic one before he could slide them to the protector. There was no way in hell she was letting him pay for the second serving... she already felt bad enough about the first... and when Nick turned to her to protest, Nora used his distraction to toss her caps to Takahashi.

“You do remember I was buy you dinner to apologise,” the detective grumbled.

“You have nothing to say sorry for,” she dismissed. “Yes, recounting what happened was hard, but that's not your fault. You asked what you needed to ask, you listened to what I had to say without judging me, and came up with a lead for us to follow...”

“Tomorrow,” he interrupted. “I'm not letting you pass out on me again, and who knows where this investigation will take us. You need some proper rest after a decent meal... that _I_ was supposed to be paying for.”

“I need to find somewhere to stay tonight,” Nora stated, pointedly ignoring his grumbling. “I don't fancy another night sleeping on a pew in the chapel.”

“Most folks would point you to the dugout,” Nick replied, his yellow gaze suddenly focusing anywhere other than her. “But there's a perfectly good bed back at the office that you're welcome to.”

“Nick...”

“I have it out of habit,” he continued, hurriedly. “I don't sleep and Ellie has her own room above the agency, so it's just wasted there. Of course, if you're not comfortable sleeping so close to a synth, I understand but...”

“Nick!” Nora laughed. “That's incredibly sweet of you, and if you're sure it's not an inconvenience, then your unused bed sounds wonderful, actually.”

The detective dipped his head, shielding his distinctive eyes with the brim of his hat. “Can't see you ever being an inconvenience.”

She couldn't help wondering if a 'to me' was cut off from the end of his sentence, but decided not to press. Instead, Nora followed Nick's line of sight, landing on their hands. She hadn't even realised she was still holding his, and she gave it a brief squeeze before pulling away to pick up the mostly-clean fork. Out of the corner of her eye, Nora noticed the detective glance at her again, and she bumped her shoulder companionably into his; hoping she hadn't overstepped some unknown boundary by being overly familiar.

“Thank you,” she said, smiling softly. “Anyone ever tell you, you're a real sweetheart?”

Nick shook his head and huffed a small laugh. “Not in this lifetime,” was muttered barely under his breath, prompting Nora to frown at her noodles. It seemed she wasn't the only one who had a life before the world went to shit, and she found herself desperately wanting to know Nick's story.

 


	4. Little Moments

Nick lit a cigarette as he watched Nora sighting down her hunting rifle. Their trek across the Commonwealth hadn't been easy on either of them... or any of them, he supposed, since the Alsatian was laying beside his mistress, nursing a bandaged paw. The dog had been bitten by a wild mutt whilst tracking Kellogg's scent, Nora had taken an unlucky hit by a Muties board and was supposed to be resting to let her broken ribs heal, whilst Nick himself had new gauges across his torso, courtesy of an enraged yao guai. But that wasn't what bothered him the most. No, that was the look on Nora's pretty face. Her normally smiling mouth was set in a thin, grim line of determination, and her big brown eyes had taken on a hard edge.

“You holding up alright?” he asked, quietly.

Only silence met his question for several long weighted moments, before Nora exhaled and lowered her rifle. After another sigh, she moved from her crouched position to sit next to him. The dog whined almost pitifully, and shuffled forward to lean his snout against his mistress' leg. Nick silently offered Nora a cigarette, earning him a barely there smile, as she let her head tip back to rest against the crumbling wall behind them.

“I can't believe that bastard came here,” she muttered, looking up at the starry sky. “Nate was stationed here when we first met, we used to go to tea dances in this very building. When news of the war broke out, his squadron insisted on dragging in that pool table downstairs, since dances became prohibited.”

Nick's hand twitched to reach out for her, but thought better of it; there'd been more moments like this in the few days that he'd known Nora, than he'd had with most people in his entire life. Moments where Nick almost forgot who... _what_... he was, and found himself reaching out to comfort her. He always managed to catch himself just in time, knowing that despite how accepting Nora was, there was bound to be a limit to what she was comfortable with. Sure, she'd initiated eighty percent of the physical... non-violent... contact Nick had _ever_ encountered, but that didn't mean Nora would be okay with him reaching for her. Granted, he'd messed up and instinctively gripped her hip, when she'd pressed her distractingly soft lips to his ragged cheek, the moment he'd offered to come with her to find Kellogg. Thankfully, Nora had just smiled at his stupidity instead of slugging him for it, but Nick had been careful not to overstep that boundary again; even if she made it increasingly hard, when she unexpectedly rested her head on his shoulder.

“I'm sorry,” she sighed.

“What for?” Nick asked, genuinely confused.

“For being so short with you since we got here,” Nora explained, quietly. “You've been nothing but good to me... you don't deserve my bad mood.”

“Nothing to apologise for,” he replied. “Your husband's murderer is somewhere in the building across the road, and you're hauled up here waiting for the chems to do their magic. Your frustration is understandable, Doll.”

The endearment slipped out before Nick could stop himself, and he reflexively held the breath he didn't actually need to take. Sure, he'd been calling Nora 'Doll' in his head pretty much since he'd taken her to dinner back in Diamond City, but he'd _never_ intended to say it aloud. After all, it never did to get too familiar with people, especially clients. It always ended too messy. He was a synth, and people didn't like to be associated with him longer than necessary. Well, most people. He could count on one hand the number of friends he had, and they were friendships that were years... if not decades... in the making. But then this crazy dame had breezed into his life, and was doing a damn good job a shaking up everything Nick had ever know. Case in point, was the fact Nora actually huffed a small chuckle at the endearment, instead of being offended that a synth was getting familiar.

“There's only one other person who's ever called me that,” she said, a smile in her voice. “Back when I was just starting out as a lawyer, there was this young, Italian-American gum-shoe I knew as Nicky. Never prosecuted one of his cases, but I used to see him in the courts a fair bit. He'd always give me a wink in passing.”  
  
Nora's admission gave him pause, and even as he calmly took a drag on his cigarette, his processor worked overtime. Was it possible that this 'Nicky' was the original Nick Valentine? Could he have met this crazy dame in another life, and was that why he was already too comfortable being around her? Nick wasn't sure. There were so many of the old Nick's memories that always remained just out of his reach, nothing more than blurry images and vague recollections. Not that it really mattered, he supposed. Nora certainly wasn't making any connections, and Nick had the uncomfortable feeling that he'd probably still be in the same jam, even without any phantom memories from the old Nick giving him a push. Because against his better judgement, Nick had a rapidly growing soft spot for the pre-war bombshell, and he knew it was only going to end badly for him.

 


	5. Never Ending

Nora's own heartbeat thumped loudly in her ears as she walked through the now deserted corridors. She was only vaguely aware of Nick jogging to keep up to her, but she just couldn't stop. She'd feel guilty later, but right then, Nora's only concern was getting out of Fort Hagen as quickly as she could. Kellogg lay dead on the floor, surrounded by the synths he'd brought with him for protection. But killing him hadn't brought Nora the same sort of closure she'd hoped it would. Her baby boy was further out of reach than ever, and she knew with a sickening certainty, that Shaun wouldn't even know who she was. She'd missed ten whole years of his life; ten years where he'd been raised by the enemy, and there was every chance her only child would be lost to her forever. Tears pricked Nora's eyes at the thought, and it made her quicken her already fast pace. She needed out. Now. She needed to be out of these haunted halls, she needed to be able to see the sky, she needed to bury her face in her dog's smelly coat and cry.

But even as she burst through the hatch they'd entered earlier and clambered onto the roof, there was no respite. Overhead was a sight she never thought she'd see again. Above her, airships and VTOLs were flying into the Commonwealth. Nora's already racing heart picked up the pace as she stared, the jacket and the metal _thing_ she'd taken from Kellogg's body falling from her suddenly lax hands. She couldn't breath, she felt light-headed, and as a voice began to boom over the landscape, Nora was transported back to another place and time; her mind trapping her in the memories of the day the bombs fell. She crashed to her knees, her stomach roiling as she tried to suck in enough air to breath. It couldn't be happening, not again.

She was distantly aware of a wet nose pressing against her cheek, and a pair of mismatched hands gently squeezing her shoulders. But it wasn't enough, wasn't nearly enough. Nora curled in on herself as the tears she'd been holding in, finally began to fall, and her trembling hands found purchase in her own hair, messing up the neat bun she'd tied it in. Her whole body shook with the force of her sobs. The fear that gripped her was so staggering, that Nora didn't even have the energy to flee. She just curled up tighter, her knees and forehead pressing into the unrelenting concrete of the roof as she cried herself hoarse.

Time lost all meaning, and Nora had no idea how long she'd been there when her sobs finally subsided, and her erratic breathing evened out. Her eyes stung, her chest hurt and her whole body ached from being locked in one position for so long. But as she came back to herself, Nora slowly became aware of several things. There was a wet nose snuffling near her temple, a warm hand slowly and methodically rubbing her back, and a sharp wind that had replaced the earlier balmy breeze. She felt cold. So damned cold. And registering the feeling had her sitting bolt upright, her heart once again hammering in her chest; terrified that she was somehow back in the vault. She sucked in a surprised breath as she looked out over the ruined landscape; the skyline that had been a dusky twilight was now inky darkness.

“You back with us, Doll?” a gravelly voice drawled.

Her head whipped in the direction of the voice, and Nora was met with a pair of glowing yellow eyes. Instinctively she flinched, her mind scrambling to processes what she was seeing. But when she saw the battered synthetic face in front of her frown, something finally clicked. Without really thinking, Nora practically threw herself at the detective, her arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, breathing in the scent of cigarettes, gunpowder and oil. Nothing had ever smelt so comforting in all her life, and she nearly laughed at the absurdity of it all. However, in that same moment she realised that her companion was absolutely stock still, frozen like a statue. Nora pulled back from him as if she'd been burned.

“Nick! I'm so sorry, I didn't think... I didn't mean...”

His mismatched hands lightly caught hold of her biceps, halting her retreat. His distinctive eyes wouldn't quite meet hers, but ever so slowly, Nick pulled her back to him. Nora went willing, a hiccup of a sob trying to escape out of sheer relief, when his arms wrapped around her shoulders. She looped her own around his waist, burying her face against the warmth that radiated from him. And when Nora felt soft fur butt-up against her hands, she couldn't help smiling against Nick's chest; even as she extended her fingers in order to ruffle her faithful dog's ears. Words couldn't describe how thankful she was for them both in that moment, but she tried:

“Thank you,” she whispered, into Nick's shirt.

“Don't mention it, Doll,” he replied, his voice sombre. “Been a hell of a day, and I reckon we should make camp for the night, rather than trying to get around in the dark.”

Nora bit back a sigh and nodded against his chest. “You're right.”

Her legs shook as she tried to stand, and she shivered as the wind ruffled the auburn curls that were trying to escape her bun. But before she could take a single step, Nick was wrapping the liberated jacket around her shoulders. He hesitated for a moment, before gently taking hold of her left hand in his, his skeletal right hand resting lightly on the small of her back, as he helped her down the ramp and off the roof. Her dog trotted faithfully at her other side, and between them, they steered her to the blown out room they'd sheltered in the night before. But before Nora could sit on the floor, Nick whipped off his own coat and folded it into a makeshift cushion for her.

“Won't you be cold?” she asked, quietly.

Nick gave her a small, lopsided smile. “Let an old synth be a gentleman, will ya?”

“Who am I to deny such gallant acts of chivalry,” Nora replied, trying for a levity she didn't feel.

Of course, the detective saw right through her. “Get some rest. I'll keep watch.”

“Wake me at first light?” she asked, knowing there was no point arguing. “I want to put as much distance between us and this place, as soon as possible.”

Her dog seemed to whine his own agreement to her suggestion.

“Sure thing, Doll,” Nick replied, absent-mindedly tucking Nora's new jacket tighter around her shoulders. “Now get some shut eye.”

 


	6. Pistol Packin'

Nick fought the instinctual urge to step in front of Nora, when Finn... of all dirty lowlifes... accosted them the moment they stepped into Goodneighbour. There was something about the sleezeball that never failed to rub Nick the wrong way, and after what Nora had been through lately, he'd really wanted to keep this whole visit as stress free as possible. However, he also knew that if he did try to shield Nora, that one of two things would happen: either every opportunistic bastard in the slimy hellhole would see her as an easy target, or the crazy dame would give him a clout for his misplaced knight-in-rusty-armour act. So Nick figured the best he could do was stick close to Nora's side, and keep his hand on the .44 pistol the pre-war bombshell had given him, after they'd taken down Kellogg. And it seemed her dog had the same idea, since it stood at his mistress' other side, already snarling.

“Well, well, it's the detective,” Finn sneered. “Tracking down another wayward husband to his mistress?”

“Why, someone stand you up?” he retorted.

The dirty crook scowled at him. “Tryin' that, what d'ya call it? Evasive language on me?”

Nora gave an inelegant snort of amusement, that had Nick's lips twitching to smile.

“And who are you, huh?” Finn demanded, glaring at her. “Valentine's new dick-in-training?”

“We're hiring. But I don't think you'd...” She trailed off, giving the crook a blatant once over before raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow. “Measure up.”

“Don't be like that,” Finn grumbled. “You just got the look of someone who's in the market for a little insurance.”

“Unless it's 'keep-dumb-assholes-away-from-me' insurance, I'm not interested,” Nora quipped.

Nick was very tempted to light a cigarette, just to hide the fact he was trying not to smile at her sass. But he didn't dare take his hand off the pistol in his pocket, wanting to be poised to back Nora up in the inevitable event that the encounter got nasty.

“Now don't be like that,” Finn insisted. “I think you're going to like what I have on offer. You hand over everything you got in them pockets, or _accidents_ start happenin' to ya. Big, bloody accidents.”

The fact Nora actually outright laughed at that, made Nick silently flick off the safety on the pistol. He knew she was a quick draw with the 10mm that she had visibly strapped to her thigh, and he also knew that she'd reach for that gun rather than her hunting rifle, since they were so up close and personal with the target. But before it got to that, a new voice was calling out to them:

“Woah, woah. Time out,” the smokey voice drawled. “Nick Valentine makes a rare visit to town, and you're hassling his friend here with that extortion crap?”

Nick wasn't sure how he felt about the way Hancock's black eyes lingered on Nora before the ghoul greeted him, but he tipped his hat to the ghoul all the same. After all, the Mayor of Goodneighbour was one of the few people Nick counted as a friend.

“What do you care?” Finn snapped. “The bitch ain't one of us.”

“No love for your mayor, Finn? I said let 'em go,” Hancock said, suspiciously casual.

Honestly, Nick couldn't rightly say exactly what happened next. A few more barbs were traded between the ghoul and the lowlife; who stupidly made a not-so-subtle threat against the mayor. Then suddenly, Nora had drawn her pistol and blown Finn's brains out, and her dog went for his ankles, at the exact same moment Hancock stabbed the sleezeball in the gut. Nick watched the two regard each other for a weighted moment, plainly seeing how Nora was trying to process just exactly who... or what... she was looking at. He quickly realised Hancock was probably the first ghoul she'd ever encountered that wasn't feral; he hoped she wasn't frightened, because despite first impressions, Hancock was a good man.

“He's a ghoul,” Nick murmured. “About half the people are out here, since the bombs.”

She gave a small nod, whilst Hancock smiled.

“I prefer sexy, king of the zombies,” the mayor smirked. “Makes me a big hit with the ladies.”

“I can see why,” Nora practically purred.

This time, Nick didn't resist the urge to light a cigarette, before scratching her dog's head. He wasn't exactly surprised that she just took one look at Hancock and accepted him at face value, after all, it was precisely what Nora had done with him. Just catalogued and acknowledged the difference, then moved on. However, that didn't mean it prepared Nick to watch her flirt with the ghoul, nor did it explain why it actually bothered him... ever so slightly.

“Good to see your taste is as good as your looks, sister,” Hancock replied, winking. “Goodneighbour's of the people, for the people, you feel me? Everyone's welcome.”

“Of the people, for the people... oh brother,” Nora chuckled, shaking her head. “And just when I thought the Constitution was dead.”

Hancock laughed. “I can tell I'm going to like you already. Just consider this town your home away from home... so long as you remember who's in charge.”

“Doubt I'd forget such a handsome man in a hurry,” she demurred, before glancing up at him. “Guess it's my lucky day, being spoilt by so much eye-candy.”

Nick barely resisted the urge to gape at her, and settled for clearing his throat instead. It was one thing to watch Nora flirting, and another thing entirely to have those big brown eyes and fluttering lashes directed at him; it left him feeling utterly flustered, not that he'd ever admit that out loud. Though from Hancock's disappearing chuckle as he walked away, and the almost feline smile Nora gave him, Nick had an inkling he'd been more transparent than he'd have liked. And feeling cornered, he dipped his head, letting the brim of his hat shield his eyes.

“Come on, Doll,” he said, nodding towards a nearby alley. “Time's a-wasting, and the Memory Den's this way...”


	7. Dangerous Minds

“No, no, no.”

Her voice sounded too loud in the small room, but Nora couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did Nick really care about himself so little, that he just offered to let this Doctor Amari hook a piece of Kellogg's grey matter into his own brain, despite the woman stating she didn't know the lasting affects? Nora felt sick at the thought. Despite desperately wanting her baby back, she wasn't prepared to sacrifice anyone for her cause; especially someone as sweet and kind as Nick.

“Don't worry about me, Doll,” the detective drawled. “I'm just a beat up old synth, and if it'll help us get your boy back, what's there to think about?”

“You're fucking kidding me?” Nora snapped, before letting out an angry sigh and turning to the doctor. “Would you mind giving us a minute?”

The woman gave her the barest hint of a smile. “Of course. I'll go clean up some of these wires, so we'll be ready if you decide to proceed.”

“We'll be ready to go in a minute, Amari,” Nick stated.

Almost seeing red, Nora grabbed his rumpled tie and tugged him down to eye level. “Have you lost your mind? She'd talking about plugging part of that bastard's brain into you! She's even admitted she doesn't know the risks...”

“Now listen, you crazy dame. I may be an Institute reject, but what's between my ears is good for something, and...”

“You're a person, Nick!” she hissed, glaring at him. “And you're not expendable. What if something happens to you? What if it hurts you? What if...”

Against Nora's will, tears began to prick her eyes. She couldn't bare the thought of something happening to Nick; they might have only known each other for the better part of a fortnight, but she already considered him a friend. She didn't want him to be reckless with his life, and she certainly didn't want him putting himself in danger just for her sake. Nora let go of his tie to furiously rub her traitorous eyes; she used to be able to hold it together a lot better, but ever since waking up in this post-apocalyptic world, her nerves had been frayed, leaving her feeling like she was walking on a knife's edge.

“Hey, hey,” Nick soothed, his mismatched hands rubbing up and down her arms in a soothing manner. “Is that what this is all about? Look Doll, our backs are against the wall here, we don't have a lot of options. Yes, there's risks, but Amari is the best there is when it comes to this sort of thing. She's the only one I'd trust to do it, and I know it's a lot to ask, but I want you to trust me with this.”

“I've trusted you from day one,” she told him, truthfully. “I just don't want you doing something stupid.”

“Ellie would tell you that's already a lost cause,” Nick smirked. “Especially when beautiful dames like you are involved.”

Nora hiccuped a slightly watery laugh. “Smooth talker... I'm not going to talk you out of this, am I?”

“The probability is low,” he quipped.

“I don't deserve you,” she whispered, before leaning up to kiss his cheek. “Thank you, Nick.”

True to form, the detective dipped his head to shield his glowing eyes with the brim of his hat. “Thank me once we get your boy back,” he mumbled, before turning to the doctor. “If I start cackling like an old, grizzled mercenary, pull me out, okay?”

Amari looked between them for a moment, evidently trying to hide a small smile, and Nora got the distinct impression the doctor had heard every word of their 'discussion'. She wasn't entirely sure what to make of the woman, but if Nick trusted her, so would she. Besides, Amari didn't seem to be one of those idiots that spouted anti-synth nonsense... granted, the ones Kellogg had with him _were_ slightly terrifying, but Nick was nothing like those obviously mindless robots... so Nora was willing to give the doctor the benefit of the doubt. Which meant she was left anxiously chewing her once perfect nails, as she watched Amari plug the implant into Nick's brain. The minutes seemed to drag on for hours, and when the detective voice's changed, taking on a tone that was part frustrated and part pained, Nora was seconds away from calling the whole thing off.

“It appears the Institute has one last failsafe. There's a lock on the memories in the implant,” the doctor explained, calmly.

“Is Nick alright?” she asked, rushing to his side.

Nora glanced between Amari and the detective, who hung his head, and she swallowed passed the lump in her throat. She got the distinct impression Nick thought he'd failed, and she hated that, especially when nothing could be further from the truth. Without even thinking, Nora rested her hand comfortingly on his left shoulder, whilst she gave Amari an imploring look; and was so distracted by the thought that Nick could be hurt, she didn't even have the capacity to be upset that the procedure hadn't worked.

“Mr Valentine is fine,” the doctor assured. “But the implant is encoding all the mnemonic activity in the hippocampus. Think of it like... computer encryption, and we don't have the password.”

“Sorry, Doll,” Nick muttered, reaching up to rest his hand over Nora's.

“As long as you're alright,” she replied, squeezing his shoulder in return.

“What if we used two minds?” Doctor Amari said, suddenly. “We load both you and Mr Valentine into the memory loungers. Run your cognitive functions in parallel. He'll act as a host, whilst your consciousness drives through whatever memories we find.”

“All right,” Nora replied, thoughtfully. “As long as Nick's okay with that, then let's get started.”

For the first time since having the implant plugged in, the detective looked up at her, as he offered a tight-lipped smile. “See you on the other side.”

 


	8. Living Memories

One minute, Nick had been staring off blindly into space, waiting for Nora and wondering what the hell he was going to say to her; because what do you say to a dame who's just had to relive her husband being murdered, all because your worthless old brain couldn't hack the damn code on it's own. The next, he was looking up at Nora's usually slightly sunburnt face, that now looked ghostly white. His intact hand twitched to reach for her, before she whispered Kellogg's name; her voice sounding horrified. The pure terror in those two syllables jolted Nick out of whatever trance he'd been in, and he couldn't help frowning at her.

“What? What are you talking about?”

“You... um... you feeling alright, Nick?” Nora asked, hesitantly.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Why?” he replied, moving to stand.

The fact the bombshell took a step away from him, as if she was scared, shouldn't have hurt as much as it did. After all, Nick was more than familiar with that sort of reaction; far more than he was with the open acceptance Nora usually showered him with. But seeing her seemingly frightened of him, hurt far more than Nick would have expected.

“You... you sounded like Kellogg just then,” she said, her voice wavering ever so slightly. “Unless you were... um... joking with me?”

Nick swallowed reflexively; caught off guard by the sheer hope that her tone had taken on. He genuinely didn't have a clue what she was talking about, but Amari had warned there could be some lingering side affects, whilst his computerised mind flushed out what was essentially a virus that had been plugged into his brain. Nick had thought she was simply referring to the pounding headache that was thumping right behind his optics, but it seemed that wasn't the case; he just hoped that whatever trance he'd just been in, was a one-time occurrence. The last thing Nick wanted to do was frighten Nora again, or worse, somehow hurt her.

“Guess that's between me and Kellogg's memories,” he tried to joke, but it sounded flat, even to his ears. “Amari said there might be some 'mnemonic impressions' left over, but I feel fine, so that should be the end of it. You... ah... you want to get going?”

“I... um... I think I... want to rest for the night,” she replied, hugging herself. “If you... know anywhere we could stay?”

As Nick released the breath he not only didn't realise he was holding, but also didn't actually need to take, he couldn't believe how relieved he was to hear those words. He'd genuinely thought Nora was about to kick him to the curb; not that he could really blame her, since she seemed so damned frightened of him now. But she'd asked for somewhere they could stay, not just her alone, and Nick really hoped that meant he hadn't lost her trust. Although he didn't want to examine why the thought troubled him so much, he'd only know Nora for a little over two weeks, after all.

“The Hotel Rexford is next door,” he told her. “I'm sure they'll have a room for the night.”

“Lead the way,” she said, gesturing towards the door.

There was a split second whilst Nick deliberated with himself, before he offered his arm to her, and his mechanical heart felt like it beat ridiculously loudly in his banged up chest, as he waited for her reaction. Nora seemed surprised to say the least, her big brown eyes darting between his arm and his face, until her look of wariness suddenly melted into a radiant smile. Once again, Nick blew out a measured breath that he didn't actually need to take, as she rested her dainty hand in the crook of his elbow. Why it felt like such an accomplishment, he wasn't sure; he also didn't actually want to examine it either. All he cared about was getting Nora a safe room to spend the night, and they unsurprisingly bickered about who was going to be paying. Though an old ghoul who unexpectedly recognised Nora distracted her once they'd stepped into the lobby, allowing Nick to slip the hotel manager the caps for the room. However, he was back at Nora's side quick enough to catch most of their conversation.

“Look at you. Two hundred years and you're still perfect! How? How is that possible?” the ghoul demanded.

“The vault had these chambers that froze us in place. I only thawed out recently...” she replied, quietly.

“What?! Vault-Tec never told me that! Unbelievable!” the ghoul grumbled. “Well, I had to get to the future the hard way. Living through the... filth! Through the... decay! And the bloodshed! Whilst you... you got out perfect!”

“Now just wait a minute...” Nick began.

“Look at me! I'm a ghoul. A freak!”

“You're not a freak,” Nora said, calmly. “And anyone who's made you feel otherwise are just as bad as the bigoted bastards that started the war in the first place. But I am sorry you had to live through that. For what it's worth, being the only person to get out of the vault alive hasn't been great either.”

“But your husband... your boy...”

“Murdered and kidnapped,” she replied, her voice strained. “Everyone else seemed to die in their sick experiment.”

Nick looked on, feeling helpless as the two lapsed into a tense silence. Part of him wanted to reach out and comfort Nora, the rest was worried he'd overstep his place.

“You know... you're the only person I met from... before. I... uh... I...” the ghoul stuttered. “Oh, god... I've been so alone here! No Commonwealth settlement wants a ghoul with two hundred years of Vault-Tec experience.”

“Considering you managed to get me and Nate to sign up for that damn vault, I imagine we could use someone with your bartering skills up at Sanctuary,” Nora said, offering a small smile. “There's a good little Minutemen settlement up there now that's starting to grow, and we've been looking for someone to run the general store. Codsworth is still there, and I'll come visit. We can bore Nick here with old stories from the neighbourhood.”

“Really? You... you will? You'll visit?” the ghoul asked, astonished.

“I promise,” Nora nodded. “We've got a case we're working on right now, so won't be heading back right away. But when you get there, let Preston know I sent you, okay?”

“I... I'll head over there right now!” the ghoul replied, excitedly.

When the Vault-Tec Rep went to shake Nora's hand, she pulled the ghoul into an unexpected hug instead. “Take care out there. I want to see you in Sanctuary in one piece.”

The ghoul left with a bewildered smile on his face, and Nick shook his head in disbelief. “That was a real nice thing you did there, Doll.”

Her hound... that had obediently waited outside the Memory Den for them, then faithfully trotted at his mistress' side as they walked into the hotel... gave a yap that suspiciously sounded like agreement. Nora just shrugged, an almost bashful smile tugging at her full lips. It was a little disconcerting to see, since she was normally so confident in what she did, which made her unexpected shyness all the more adorable. However, Nick kept those thoughts to himself, and simply offered her his arm again, since she seemed lost for words. He had no idea what was going through her mind, but he hoped his attempted at just 'being there' for her was enough.

 


	9. Quiet Moments

Nora sat on the lumpy mattress in their hotel room; her back pressed against the peeling wall, and her legs bent over the dog who lay asleep under her knees. The corner of her mouth twitched to smile at the sound of his snuffly snores, and if she shut her eyes, Nora could have pretended she was back in the little fixer-upper she'd bought with Nate when they'd found out she was pregnant. He'd not long received a honourable discharge from the army, courtesy of the missing leg that'd been blown off whilst in Anchorage. The squad's sniffer dog had been injured on the same tour, and Nate had insisted on adopting the large Alsatian. The dog that'd been following her around ever since she'd found him at the Red Rocket truck stop, reminded her a lot of that old service dog, but she'd been hesitant to give him a name; worried she'd get too attached. But considering the hound had followed her through what felt like hell and back, Nora knew she couldn't just keep calling him 'dog'.

“Nemo,” she whispered.

The dog's ears twitched in his sleep, and she secretly hoped that was a sign he liked the name. It was the same as the sniffer dog's, who'd actually been named in honour of a service hound from way back in the nineteen sixties. At the time, she'd laughed at Nate and his squadron for being so sentimental, but now Nora thought she understood.

“You say something, Doll?” Nick suddenly asked.

Nora turned her head to look in the detective's direction. He'd dropped into a beat up looking armchair the moment they made it to their room, and had seemed as lost in thought as she'd been. Not that Nora could fault him, it must have been quite the mind fuck to host someone else's memories; she just hope Nick really was as alright as he insisted he was.

“Mostly talking to myself,” she explained, quietly before ruffling Nemo's ears. “Just thought it was time to give this guy a proper name.”

Nick nodded and offered her a small smile, before they lapsed back into their comfortable silence, which Nora appreciated. Her mind was such a jumble of thoughts, that she wasn't sure she'd be able to make small talk. Wading through Kellogg's memories had been tougher than she'd expected, but watching Nate's murder wasn't as heart wrenching as she'd expected it to be. She'd watched it with a sort of numb detachment, which momentarily made Nora worry that the last three months she'd spent in the Commonwealth had desensitised. Her days were now filled with so much violence, and the work she'd done for the Minutemen before she'd gone off to track down Nick, had made her realise she wasn't the only one suffering. The Commonwealth was a cruel place.

Though as a rule, Nora tried not to think about it. Nate was gone, and it hurt like hell, but there was nothing she could do that would bring him back. Truthfully, she supposed some part of her had always been prepared for his death. He'd been an active soldier when they'd met, so losing him was always on the cards. She supposed Preston and Sturges helping her to lay Nate and their neighbours to rest had helped a lot, it had certainly given her the chance to say a proper goodbye; she'd tucked her own wedding ring under his cold hand before they'd lit the pyre, figuring she'd rather it go with Nate, than get lost or stolen out in the Commonwealth. That had been over a month ago, and she'd set off to find Nick the very next day.

“Hey. Let me ask you something.”

The detective's low voice jolted Nora from her thoughts. “Is something wrong?”

“Well, I... ah... sort of had the same question,” Nick replied, standing up before quickly coming to sit beside her on the bed. “It's just, with everything that's happened with you, your family... it's a whole hell of a lot to process. I wanted to make sure you're holding up alright.”

Nora couldn't have kept the wry smile off her face, even if she'd tried. “You know, my friend Sturges asked me that a couple of months ago. I was fresh out of the vault, it felt like I'd been dropped into this frightening place where everything's trying to kill me. I was like: Well, you tell me. Now... I don't know. I guess it doesn't really matter. I'm here now. I've just got to deal with that.”

“For what it's worth, that's a good attitude to have,” Nick consoled. “Not the way I felt. Took me a long damn time to get a feel for this place. Thank goodness for Diamond City. It's got it's flaws, sure, but it beats the hell out of anywhere else in the Commonwealth.”

She chuckled, looking up at the ceiling. “Hate to disappoint you, Nick. But I _hate_ the place. Just something about it seems so... false. Most of the people are so prejudice, but instead of just admitting it, they try to be all high and mighty about it.”

Nick huffed a laugh. “You know, I'm not even surprised by that.”

Nora grinned at him, and was perfectly content to lapse back into silence, before he offered her a cigarette. Her smile turned softer as she held it to her lips, taking a drag as he flicked his silver lighter to ignite it for her, before lighting his own. As darkness began to fall, neither of them bothered to get up to switch on the light, and their position only changed when Nemo decided to slink out from beneath Nora's legs, just to curl up on the thread-bare rug. After that, she tucked her legs under her, then leant her head on Nick's shoulder. The detective stiffened for a moment, before gradually relaxing, and she giggled when the smoke from his cigarette escaped through his neck and tickled her nose. For some reason, her quiet laughter prompted him to talk; not that Nora was complaining. She listened as Nick recounted how he'd ended up in Diamond City, about how he become a detective, and how he'd slowly built a life for himself.

“It took me a long time to realise that home is where you make it. With some time and effort, this place can be a home to you too,” he concluded, his voice thoughtful and quiet. “Long story, I know, but I hope it helps.”

“Just having you here helps,” she admitted, though chuckled when the dog whined. “You too, Nemo.”

Nick cleared his throat. “That's... ah... that's probably the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me.”

“Then I'm doing a lousy job of being a friend,” Nora replied, snaking her arm across his torso to hug him. “I couldn't have done any of this without you, Nick. Thank you.”

The detective's arm almost cautiously settled around her shoulders. “If you're not careful, Doll, you'll make me blush.”

 


	10. Little Talks

After the revelations of Goodneighbour, Nick had travelled with Nora and her hound to Sanctuary, where she'd asked her friend Sturges about fixing up a set of Power Armour for her. The mechanic had seemed eager to get started on the project, and hadn't wasted a moment in giving Nora a list of supplies he'd need. After that, they'd encountered someone she called Preston, who she greeted with a handshake and a warm grin. Nick had honestly intended to leave her to catching up, thinking he might go in search of where her dog had gone off to... since he wasn't entirely sure what the settlers' reaction was going to be to him... but when he'd heard Preston ask Nora to lead the Minutemen, his mouth had gotten the better of him.

“With you at the helm, the Minutemen could be a big damn deal,” he stated, with conviction.

The smile Nora gave him was almost shy, and he watched her take a deep breath before she turned back to Preston. “As long as you'll be my second, I'll do it.”

“Finally, something going the Commonwealth's way,” Nick smiled.

Preston huffed a small laugh. “I couldn't agree more.”

He left them to talk after that, slightly worried he'd either overstepped or somehow pushed Nora into something she didn't really want to do. But he hadn't seen any fear in her eyes when she accepted, just a healthy dose of nerves, so Nick hoped leading the Minutemen was what she really wanted to do. He'd help her however he could of course, and intended to suggested that Nora arranged a proper meeting with Hancock; because heck knew that both Goodneighbour and the Minutemen would need allies, what with this Brotherhood of Steel that had just rolled into town. But as the day wore on and the settlement's evening meal was shared by all the residents, Nick couldn't help watching Nora as she sat across the cooking fire. She was listening intently to a newcomer's story, about how they'd become a ghoul and what they'd been doing since the bombs, and Nick was hit by the realisation that even though he knew Nora's story, she barely knew anything about him. For some reason, that just didn't sit right. She trusted him, she treated him like a friend, and Nick figured it was high time he repaid the favour. So when she'd got up to head across the bridge, intending to make the ten minute walk to the gas station just down the road, Nick hurriedly got up to join her and her dog.

"Sanctuary is too full of ghosts,” she confided, without him needing to ask. “The Red Rocket is close enough that I'm on hand if they need me, but far enough away that I don't have to wake up in the ruins of my old life.”

His fingers twitched to reach for her, wanting to pull her into a hug or at least give her shoulder a comforting pat, but he held himself back. He was still wary about initiating any physical contact between them, worried he'd make Nora uncomfortable somehow. So Nick watched as she unlocked and rolled up the garage's shutter, then followed her inside; impressed when she just palmed a button to make the steel shutter close again, and huffed a small chuckle at the relieved groan she gave, as she shrugged off her pack. He offered to lock up for her, as she went and flicked on a switch that gave them _electric_ lighting... which just impressed Nick further... before he followed Nora through the boarded up shop; passed the small sitting room she'd created behind the counter, to the back room she'd claimed as a bedroom.

Without really thinking, he helped Nora out of her jacket, before giving her some privacy to get changed. He sat on the surprisingly plush sofa, idly scratching her dogs ears, as he waited for her to return. However, Nick hadn't been expecting the vision that walked out of the bedroom, and he swallowed reflexively. He really hadn't expected Nora to emerge wearing a denim dress that beautifully hugged her curves, with her auburn waves tumbling over her shoulder, instead of tied back in the bun she usually wore it in. She was as pretty as a picture; especially given the red lipstick and black eyeliner he knew had been tattooed on before the war. And when she crossed the short distance to sit beside him, Nick noticed her toned legs were hairless, which he guessed meant she'd had laser removal back in the day as well. If he were human... or perhaps even a Gen-3... Nick knew his mouth would have gone dry at the knowledge. Nora was gorgeous, and for one ludicrous moment, he wondered if the dress and loose hair was for his benefit. But that was absurd. There was no chance a bombshell like her would look at a beat up old synth like him.

“You got time to talk now?” Nick asked, trying to distract himself.

“Is something the matter?” she asked, frowning slightly. “You sound upset.”

“What? Oh, no... no,” he assured, softening his tone. “We've just been travelling a while now, and I figured there hasn't exactly been equitable distribution of information. I've gotten a decent glimpse into your dirty laundry, but you still don't really know a heck of a lot about me.”

Nora smiled at him warmly. “I didn't want to pry.”

“I appreciate that. But I figured I'd offer to balance the board. So, there anything you want to know?”

He honestly expected her to ask about the Institute, or perhaps about how he worked exactly. What Nick hadn't counted on, was for Nora to reach up and run a hand tantalisingly across his lapel and ask him about his outfit. But despite feeling like his mechanical heart was in desperate need of a tune up, as it thumped loudly in his bang up chest, Nick answered to the best of his ability. Her question about _who_ he was, was a little harder for him to pin down; partially from the continued shock that Nora simply saw a person, and not a machine, but also because he'd spent more decades than he'd care to admit, trying to figure that out himself. She was intrigued when he'd touched on the old Nick, but still didn't seem to connect him with the 'Nicky' she'd once known, so he decided to let it go. It wasn't really important, especially not when Nora was looking up at _him_ with those big, brown eyes of hers. So he told her about the first settlement he'd ever encountered, about how they'd treated him with respect and acceptance; just like Nora did.

“It's a surprisingly rare trait out here sometimes,” he told her. “Something I've noticed you've got a fondness for. It's... ah... part of the reason I've stuck around so long.”

“And here I thought it was for my charming wit,” Nora teased, smiling up at him. “But I just... do what's needed. It's nothing special.”

“Well, you certainly seem to judge 'doing good' pretty high on your list of necessities,” Nick countered. “And that's plenty special. But I'm sure you're bored as can be listening to me rattle my skeletons.”

To his surprise, Nora gently wrapped her hand around his fleshless one. “I'm always happy to listen to you, Nick. You're a good friend, and I want you to know I'm here whenever you need to talk. Okay?”

And despite his ingrained sense of scepticism, Nick was inclined to believe her.

 


	11. Heart to Heart

Nora groaned as she unceremoniously flopped onto the battered sofa next to Nick. The detective gave a low chuckle, before silently handing her the cigarette he'd just lit. Ever since she'd agreed to lead the Minutemen, she and Nick had been trekking all over the Commonwealth with Nemo, helping settlements and establishing outposts, whilst Sturges worked on her Power Armour. Every muscle in Nora's body hurt from the sheer exertion, and she'd gotten to the point that she'd taken a combat knife to her hair, and sliced it until it curled around her jawline; she was just so sick of trying to washed blood and guts out of curls that had reached the middle of her back. Of course she had to pin it back from her face whenever they were out travelling, but it was so much less hassle than it had been. Nick had seemed taken aback when he'd walked in on her hacking off her curls... sad even... but he'd been kind enough to compliment her on the new look, which Nora appreciated. There was just something so unwaveringly sweet about the detective, that she constantly found herself drawn to him, and she couldn't help shuffling closer to lean her head on his shoulder.

“Any chance you've got a second now?” he asked, quietly. “To talk I mean.”

“Does bashful mode come standard on all synths, or did you have to pay extra for that?” she teased, gently.

Nick huffed a small, dejected laugh. “No, only on me. And I suppose that's sort of the issue.”

Alarmed at hearing her friend sound so sad, Nora sat up and discarded her half smoked cigarette in the ashtray, before taking his mismatched hands in hers. “You know I'm here for you, whatever you need.”

The detective dipped his head, hiding his glowing eyes. “I wouldn't normally trouble ya with this sort of thing, but... well, I know I can trust you at this point.”

Nora wasn't sure what to say to that, so settled on squeezing Nick's hands.

“For as long as I can remember, I've been getting these... flashes,” he continued, sombrely. “Memories of places I've never been. Things I've never seen. Memories of Nick's. They're not bad, they're just... um...”

“Disconcerting?” she supplied, quietly.

Nick nodded. “They're just this inescapable reminder, that I'm not the person I think I am. That I'm not a person at all. I'm just a machine, pretending to be human.”

Without even thinking, Nora shifted to her knees so she could hug her friend, and after a moment's hesitation, Nick returned her embrace. They stayed like that for several minutes, just holding each other tightly, before she moved to sit back a little. However, she didn't completely let him go, and instead rested her hands on the lapels of his patched up trench coat, as she knelt beside him. Nick's mismatched hands flexed against the thin material of her Nuka-Cola t-shirt, before he let her go. Though instead of turning away to hide his eyes like he often did, the detective surprised Nora by settling his intact hand over her right, and moving in so it rested above where his heart should be. Whether he was trying to make a point of the that she couldn't feel a heartbeat, Nora wasn't sure, but it didn't change a damn thing about how she felt.

“You think, you feel... you're alive, Nick,” she told him. “So what if you're not human, neither is Hancock, or Daisy, or any of the ghouls in The Slog. You don't have to be human to be alive, and you don't have to be flesh and blood either.”

“Nice of you to say, but your kind don't usually have to deal with someone else's whole life trapped inside their skulls,” he stated, no longer looking at her. “Don't get me wrong, I know I'm in Nick's debt. These memories, they've kept me alive. Nick was a hell of a cop, a guy with good instincts, and a good heart.”

Nora listened intently as the detective told her what she suspected was his deepest secrets; about how lost and confused he felt, about how frustrated he was. Tears pricked her eyes as she listened to how he'd once let someone tinker around with his brain, trying to separate him and the old Nick's memories. He was such a warm, wonderful, generous soul; it hurt to hear how torn up he was about it all, about how much he suffered.

“All I want is a life where I have something to call my own,” Nick admitted, looking downcast.

“You've built a life for yourself, Nick. You've got the agency, a home, friends,” Nora stated, moving her hand so she could lace her fingers with his synthetic ones. “And for what it's worth, you have me too.”

Nick's glowing eyes snapped up to meet hers, as his gaze searched her face. Nora wasn't sure what he was looking for, but she gave him a small, encouraging smile all the same. She hadn't really meant to say that last part out loud, but it just felt right to let Nick know she was in his corner. Her feelings of platonic affection for the detective had slowly been developing into something more, over the weeks and months they'd been travelling together. He was such a wonderfully sweet man, it was hard for Nora not to fall for him. She'd never tried to ignore the fact he wasn't human, but to her, it really wasn't a big deal. Especially since besides Nick, Hancock and Sturges had become her best friends since she'd woken up in this apocalyptic landscape; one was a ghoul, and the other had admitted to her that he suspected he might be a synth, but had no way to know for sure. Nora didn't care what another person was, just who they were and what they did. And Nick was one of the best she'd ever met, in either life. However, the detective seemed utterly stunned by her small confession, but after a weighted moment, he slowly raised her hand to his lips, and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles.

“I, uh... if you really mean that... that's really good to hear,” he told her, bashfully.

“I do,” she reaffirmed, smiling at him affectionately.

“You know, I'm just going to need some time to think on this,” Nick said, offering her a small smile in return. “I appreciate you hearing me out. You're... you're a real good friend.”

“You too, Nick,” Nora replied, squeezing his fingers. “I don't know what I'd do without you.”

 


	12. Femme Fatale

“That's it... come on baby... I know you want to...”

Nick swallowed reflexively, despite not having saliva, because Nora's voice did things to him that he'd never experienced first hand. Oh, he had the original Nick's memories to draw upon, so he knew why his coolant started pumping, whenever the pre-war dame started to croon and sweet talk. Nick knew that if he were human, his mouth would be dry, his palms sweaty, and his blood would certainly be flowing south. As it was, his fans whirled faster and coolant pumped quicker, trying to combat the risk of over heating.

“That's it, hunny... you're being so good...”

Nick's fingers twitched at Nora's siren voice, the urge to reach for her almost too much. However, at her little pleased hum of approval, he couldn't help glancing over his shoulder, hoping the bombshell hadn't noticed he'd stopped his rummaging for supplies; it wasn't like he could help being captivated by her, after all. The speed Nora could hack into a terminal just _did_ something to him. At first, Nick had merely been impressed with her skill, a respect that had only grown as he'd watched her repair several different machines on their travels. The care and attention she paid to each mechanism had been admirable, even endearing. However, the more he watched Nora work her magic, the more Nick found he was affected by it.

From the way she coaxed and cajoled as she hacked, to the deft but gentle way she handled wires, servos and sprockets, he just couldn't get it out of his mind. Nick found himself paying more and more attention each time Nora set about a task, cataloguing the phrases she would say, memorising the way she would touch whatever... _whoever_... she was working on. Because Nick could admit, at least to himself, that he'd developed something of a fixation regarding Nora's skills. However, it had remained fairly sedate, until he'd witnessed her helping her new 'friend' Ada, in the Robot Workshop she'd built at the old gas station she called home. Watching how Nora had carefully... lovingly... handled each bot she created had thoughts running through Nick's head, which were made all the worse, when he heard how she lavished praise on each and every one of them. It was enough to make an old Synth's head spin. But a sudden beep pulled Nick out of his thoughts, just in time to hear Nora croon:

“Oh... you were so good for me...”

“There any machines you can't charm, Doll?” he asked, without thinking.

When Nora glanced over her shoulder at him, all luscious pout and fluttering eyelashes, Nick was infinitely glad he was some old prototype, instead of a fancy Gen-3. Since at least his voice wasn't breathless or shaky, his optics couldn't blow his pupils wide, and he couldn't sweat or have a dry mouth or blood thumping in his ears. Funny though, that he felt just as much of a mess as the original Nick ever had, when facing a pretty dame. And it still felt like his mechanical heart skipped a beat, when Nora began walking over to him with considerable more sway to her step than usual. For a split second, Nick wondered if she was doing it on purpose, but that would be crazy. It was probably just a loose connection in his computerised brain, making him see things; which was the exact same excuse he'd been trying to feed himself, as he spent the night time hours imaging all the scenarios that would lead to Nora giving _him_ some undivided attention.

“Well, Valentine... you tell me... have I charmed you?”

Nora's voice was positively a purr as she spoke, and his body tried to respond in ways it simply wasn't built for, mores the pity. Not that it stopped it from trying to short circuit, when she reached up to run her hands lightly over the lapels of his patched up coat. And as she stepped more into his space, Nick took a reflexive step back, until his back was pressed up against the wall. Once again, his fingers twitched, wanting to reach out to her.

“You certainly... um... know how to make an old synth feel welcome, Doll,” he managed to stammer.

The smile she gave him was positively wicked, making his fans whir overtime. And as Nora pressed into him, Nick could feel the heat of her through his shirt and trench coat, as his sensors furiously tried to compute whether she was a threat; she was certainly a danger to his health, considering how light headed he felt, as Nora pushed up on her toes, her lips mere millimetres from his own. He stared at her, wondering what would happen if he was crazy enough to close the scant distance between them.

“Hmm... I can think of a few other things I could do to a certain old synth,” she whispered.

Nick was almost certain Nora had made him blow a fuse, since he could only stare at her dumbfounded, and probably a little slack-jawed. She chuckled seductively, then tilted her head slightly, before her sinfully soft lips pressed slowly and gently to the ragged skin of his cheek; sending his processor into overdrive. His olfactory system clocked the scent of hubflower and utilitarian soap as she leant in, his ocular one took in the myriad of shades that made up her gorgeous auburn hair colour, whilst his aural system processed the sound of his coolant rapidly being pumped around his body. But then without warning, Nora suddenly pulled back, snatched his battered fedora off his head, before popping it on her own. It slid to tilt provocatively over one of her stunning brown eyes, and all Nick could to was watch as she sashayed away from him. The reflexive need to swallow returned full force, and he shook his head. Nora was many things to many people, but to him, she was his Femme Fatale.

 


	13. Connections

It was almost weird to be travelling the Commonwealth without Nick, but Ellie had need him back at the agency, and Nora knew she'd been neglecting Hancock lately. Sure, they'd relayed messages to each other over the Minuteman radio frequency, but it wasn't the same as properly catching up with her friend.

The ghoul had grinned at Nora when she'd arrived in Goodneighbour, but the moment they'd gone into his private rooms at the State House, he'd pulled her into a bone crushing hug. It hadn't taken Hancock long to pack up his gear, and they were heading back out within the hour; Nemo trotting happily beside them. There were a few settlements she wanted him to cast his seasoned eye over, because if there was anyone in the Commonwealth that Nora trusted to help her with the strategic running of her settlements, it was the Mayor of Goodneighbour. Hancock was more than willing to help, which Nora seriously appreciated, though the fact they also made a few stops to clear out some raider and Gunner strong holds sweetened the deal for him.

On the third day of travelling together, they hauled up in a little bolthole that her and Nick had set up weeks ago. Hancock was sprawled out across half the sofa, quietly puffing on a canister of Jet, whilst Nora lounged on the other half; her head resting on his thigh, as she took a long drag of her cigarette. It was the little moments that made Nora really appreciate the new life she was building for herself in the Commonwealth, especially for the friends who made it all feel worth while. However, some of her friends were a little too perceptive than was always comfortable.

“So... you and Nicky, huh?” Hancock drawled.

“We're just friends, John,” she replied, though a smile still tugged at her lips.

“I've been in the room when you two are together, Sunshine,” he grinned. “And I've had one night stands with less sexual tension.”

“You're so full of shit,” she laughed.

Hancock chuckled. “I just call 'em like I see 'em, sister. Besides, I've known Nicky for a long time, and I ain't ever seen him look at someone the way he looks at you. And _you_...” He paused to boop her nose. “Aren't so subtle, either.”

“What gives you the impression I was aiming for subtlety?” Nora countered.

“Woman after my own heart,” he grinned, shuffling down until she was more or less laying against his chest. “And us men can be dense at times. I mean, there's this drifter I've had my eye on for a while now... buy him a drink whenever he comes to town, since he's not one for chems, but he never seems to figure out I'm trying to be more than friendly.”

“Might be because you normally have Magnolia or Irma hanging on your arm,” she pointed out.

“Oh... so you think he might not be into threesomes?”

Nora turned her head to smirk at her friend. “You're incorrigible, you know that?”

Hancock just grinned. “I try.”

 


	14. Rescue Me

Quick, heavy footsteps could be heard stomping down the metal corridor towards his makeshift prison. At the sound, Nick's servos started to whir loudly and if he were human, he knew his heart would be beating furiously. But he wasn't human... which was the reason he'd gotten into this mess in the first place. As the steps drew nearer, Nick tried to push himself into a seated position; somewhat difficult, when one of your legs had been forcibly removed and both hands had been crushed, just to see if your metal skeleton was stronger than a humans. But he was determined not to take whatever they decided to do to him lying down, because even stripped of his trademark clothes and left looking like a Gen-2 that had escaped the garbage, Nick still had some semblance of pride.

“If this is another fucking 'your princess is in another tower' bullshit, I'm going to slaughter those mother-fucking bastards again!”

His yellow eyes snapped to the locked door of his makeshift prison, as he stared at the unforgiving metal in shock. Nora's voice was something Nick hadn't dared hope he'd ever hear again; not to mention the vulgarity that she hardly ever used.

“Sunshine, I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm pretty sure you can only kill someone once.”

More out of habit than necessity, Nick sucked in a surprised breath, as he immediately recognised Hancock's voice as well.

“Aw... John, you're no fun...”

Nick could easily imagine the smirk Nora would be wearing, as she undoubtedly set about hacking the terminal that would free him from his prison. He wanted to call out to her, maybe to tell her to hurry up like he'd done before, or make some quip about the whole reverse damsel in distress act becoming 'their thing'. Only Nick couldn't forget the state he was in. The Brotherhood of Steel had really done a number on him. Of course, he'd not exactly been a pretty picture to begin with; what with his ripped and partly missing synthetic skin, his wires on display in more places than he was really comfortable with, not to mention his right hand that was more mechanical claw than artificial fingers. Nick had always known he didn't measure up to much, even before he stood next to the pre-war bombshell that was Nora.

But since the Brotherhood had gotten their bigoted hands on him, Nick knew he was definitely more scrap than person now; in fact, he didn't even know where all his limbs were any more. The Brotherhood had been eager to play 'see how pain effects the synth', which they'd gone about with gusto. And whilst Nick wasn't sure he could feel pain like a human or ghoul could, he knew the constant 'experiments' he'd been subjected to had hurt like hell. And even if he didn't feel emotions like someone of flesh and blood... which he also wasn't certain of... his body still currently thrummed with a mixture of relief, anxiety, hope and fear. Because as relieved as he was that rescue was at hand, Nick was terrified that Nora would think less of him when she saw him in a broken heap; he had less worried about Hancock, considering what the man had put himself through to become a ghoul, but the thought that Nora would think differently of him, filled Nick with dread.

Though the time for worry was up as the metal door slowly slid open, revealing the pair silhouetted by the harsh light behind them, along with Nora's large Alsatian. The hound gave a pitiful whine and Nick's optics worked overtime, as he tried to read his friend's faces; Hancock was easy enough, with his onyx eyes narrowed menacingly. Nora was another story, her beautiful face was a blank mask. The duo shared a single look, Hancock barely nodding, before he pivoted and marched off out of sight, the dog trotting at his heels. Several loud shotgun blasts could be heard, followed by loud angry cursing, and Nick got the impression there wouldn't be much left of the Brotherhood squadron, other than blood stains. But whilst Hancock was off doing whatever he was doing, Nora slowly walked towards Nick and he couldn't take his optics off her; though he was afraid to meet her eye, and opted for watching the sway of her hips instead.

“Hey Valentine,” she whispered, her voice noticeably shaking. “We've got to stop meeting like this.”

“Hey, Doll,” he managed, quietly. “Really got to love this whole reverse damsel act we've got going on.”

“I'd say it's our thing, but I'd rather not make a habit of it,” Nora replied.

Nick chanced looking up at her then, alarmed to see unshed tears in her eyes; he couldn't believe they were for him, some beat up rejected synth, but all clues pointed to that conclusion. He watched as her hand trembled when she reached for his face, and debated making some sort of joke, just to try to put Nora at ease. After all, if she was shaking at the thought of touching him, the Brotherhood must have done more of a number on him than he realised. But then he caught the look on her face and realised she wasn't sacred to touch him, she was worried she was going to hurt him. Unable to help himself, Nick shut his artificial eyes when her warm hand carefully cupped his mostly intact cheek, and he knew if he were human, he'd be crying.

“I'm so sorry, Nick,” she murmured, her voice thick with emotion.

“Not your fault, Doll.”

He'd have said more, but Hancock strolled back in the room, puffing on a Jet canister. His shotgun was once more strapped to his back, and in his free hand was Nick's missing leg. The dog still walked beside the mayor, and had what looked suspiciously like his ruined trench coat in it's jaws... he nearly laughed at the absurdity of it all.

“You know Nicky, it's us ghoul's who're supposed to lose parts of themselves,” Hancock drawled. “Thought you had things more together.”

Nick shrugged. “You know how it is, you go out for the night, end up blacking out, wake up with parts of you missing.”

Hancock took another puff of Jet, nodding. “Oldest story there is, brother.”

The two lapsed into silence, turning their attention to Nora, who had produced a tool roll from one of the many pockets of the leather jacket she'd liberated off Kellogg all those months ago. Nick was both thankful and ashamed she'd thought to bring it. After all, it clearly demonstrated how inhuman he was, and highlighted one of the many reasons why he hadn't said anything about his growing feelings to the bombshell; despite how often Ellie and Hancock prompted him to. Because yes, he had more than a slight crush on Nora, and had done ever since she'd rescued him from Skinny Malone and his two timing dame. But he wasn't fool enough to say anything, just being her friend was enough. It was more than a beat up synth like him deserved, especially when she went about risking life and limb for him.

Nick had been so lost in his thoughts, he hadn't even noticed Nora finish reattaching his leg, until her hand was at his elbow, helping him stand. Thankfully, it was Hancock that insisted helping him dress... since his hands were too badly damaged to work the fastenings himself... and after Nora levelled the ghoul with a weighted look, she went to scavenge for supplies. Of course, they could have just let him walk out naked, since it wasn't like there was anything to see, other than wiring that really should be concealed behind synthetic skin. But Nick was very glad they didn't; relieved and grateful even, since he still had a small slither of pride left. So a little while later, he walked with Hancock to the building's entrance, not surprised to see Nora and her dog already waiting for them. However, what Nick hadn't expected, was for her to produce a worn fedora from behind her back and place it slightly askew on his bald head.

“There we go, handsome as ever,” she smiled.

“Thanks, Doll,” he chuckled.

“Ready to get this freak show on the road?” Hancock asked, grinning.

The dog barked happily, answering for all of them.


	15. Safe and Sound

Nora's hands trembled slightly, as she carefully fixed a new piece of synthetic skin over the gaping hole in Nick's torso. The pair sat in the silence of her workshop at Red Rocket, with Nemo snoozing in the sun outside, and the robotic Ada meandering around the tiny allotment Nora had created for the garage. Hancock had been a dear and gone ahead to Sanctuary in order to let Preston know what had happened... who in turn would radio Ellie... or the abridged version of events at least. Nora doubted Nick wanted anyone else to know the full extent of what had happened, since he was barely looking her in the eye any more. At first, she'd worried he was upset or uncomfortable with her for having a literal bin full of synthetic parts stored in the Robot Workshop, but Nick had quickly assured her that wasn't a problem.

However, that was the last time he'd spoken to her, and that was several hours ago. Time in which he'd sat shirtless in her workshop, as Nora carefully replaced wires, tightened bolts and adhered new skin to his battered body. Currently, Nora was knelt between his knees as she leant up to attach skin to his jaw and neck, that would hopefully protect the new wiring she'd installed for him. She gently pressed the surprisingly supply material to his body, waiting for the wonderglue to bond, and it was then that she noticed the thrum that rippled through Nick's body.

“Are you cold?” she asked, quietly. “I have a blanket around here somewhere.”

“Don't worry, Doll,” Nick replied, still not looking at her. “It's just these old servos, they don't run as smoothly as they use to.”

“As long as you're okay. I know my bedside manner isn't the best... Nate always used to whine about it,” Nora said, smiling up at him.

“Don't think a mechanic needs a bed side manner.”

She frowned, not liking Nick's tone of voice one bit. It was his 'I'm not a real person' tone, and Nora _hated_ it. He was such a beautiful soul, and it hurt to hear him put himself down. But after what he'd been through, Nora knew the last thing Nick needed was a lecture. So she bit her tongue, literally, and turned her attention to the two new hands she'd prepared. His original ones had been too badly crushed to save, but thankfully Ada had found two practically undamaged ones in the stash. But despite being lucky enough to have a pair of hands, Nora wasn't sure how to broach a certain subject with Nick; though after a moment's hesitation, she decided on the direct root.

“Do you want me to strip the right hand, or leave it as is?” she asked.

Nick frowned at her. “You're a crazy dame, you know that, Doll?”

“You're only just figuring this out now, Nicky?” Nora chuckled. “Though I have to ask, what have I done this time?”

“Most people wouldn't ask if they should replace a broken hand with another piece of trash,” he replied, his gaze flitting away again.

“It's your body, Nick. I'm not going to assume,” she stated, gently. “And for the record, it's not a piece of trash. Your hand was an unique part of you, a wound that didn't heal properly. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“You really believe that, don't you?” Nick asked, quietly.

“Of course I do. You're a person, same as me... same as any of us,” she explained.

“Pretty sure you don't need parts replacing, Doll.”

Nora snorted. “Tell that to Crocker. He's been trying to get me to have work done ever since I first stepped foot in Diamond City.”

“But you're perfect!” Nick blurted out, incredulous.

His glowing yellow eyes widened, evidently realising what he'd just said, before he quickly dipped his head so his hat covered his eyes. Nora long ago figured it was his version of blushing, which was utterly adorable. She'd had an incredibly large soft spot for the detective, pretty much from the moment they'd met, and she was flattered by his unexpected compliment.

“The feeling's mutual, Nicky,” she said, softly.

As she lowered her gaze back to her task, Nora could practically feel Nick's eyes watching her, and an expectant silence fell over them, as she began the painstaking job of removing his destroyed hands. She saved as many of the tiny screws as she could... just in case... before carefully attaching his wired nervous system into the new limbs, then sliding the joints into the sockets. Finally, she carefully aligned the new plating with old, before securing it in place with a liberal amount of wonderglue.

“Want to test that for me?” Nora asked, quietly.

Nick silently flexed both his new hands, before slowly wiggling his fingers; no doubt getting a feel for the new digits. He twisted his wrists several times, testing the joints, before he suddenly reached up to lightly stroke her cheek with his right hand. A look of surprise crossed Nick's ruggedly handsome face, and Nora guessed he hadn't had much feeling in that appendage before now.

“Thanks, sweetheart,” he said, his voice low and thick with emotion. “And not just for the tune up.”

Without thinking, Nora captured his hand in hers and cradled it to her cheek, before placing a soft kiss to the inside of his wrist. She bit back a giggle as she heard his internal fans kick up a gear; evidently she'd inadvertently found a way to 'get the coolant pumping'.

“I'd say any time, but I'd really prefer not to do it again. I prefer having you as a partner, not a case,” Nora smile.

Unexpectedly, Nick raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. “For you, Doll, I'll try my best.”


	16. Partnership

It was late, and all respectable citizens were tucked up in bed. Nick sat at his desk, a cigarette smouldering in the ashtray, and a glass of barely touched bourbon sat at his elbow. There'd been many nights like this before he'd met Nora, where Ellie had gone to bed, leaving Nick pouring over case notes. Tonight wasn't much different, accept it was also entirely new as well.

Ever since she'd rescued him from the Brotherhood of Steel, Nora had stuck close to his side; they'd heard people jokingly refer to them as partners for sometime, but after that, the bombshell had quietly informed Nick she was ready to take up Ellie's offer and genuinely become his partner at the agency. And although he worried that it would be too much, what with her leading the Minutemen as well, he wasn't a good enough man to turn her down. He wanted her as his partner, and liked the idea that she'd be sticking around for the long haul. So they'd headed back to Diamond City, her faithful dog in tow, and had set about clearing up several cases Nick had been neglecting. Unsurprisingly, Nora had been perfect. She was hard-working and dedicated, spotted things that he'd missed, and was empathetic with the clients. In short, it had been a wonderful few weeks, and as he heard her set her pen down before leaning back in her chair to stretch, Nick couldn't help smiling. A smile that only widened, when Nora got up and came to stand behind him, her clever thumbs moving to dig into the synthetic muscles of his shoulders, relieving tension Nick hadn't even realised he had.

“If you're not careful, you're going to spoil me with the VIP treatment, Doll,” he drawled.

“Only the best for you, Detective Valentine,” she retorted, a smile in her voice. “Besides, I think that's all the cases put to bed, so it's definitely time for a break.”

Nick chuckled, before offering her his barely touch glass of bourbon. “Is that so... what happened to 'no rest for the wicked'?”

“I think you'll find I can be a _very_ good girl, when I want to be,” Nora smirked.

Not for the first time, Nick was thankful that he wasn't one of those fancy Gen-3 synths, otherwise Nora would be asking why he was blushing all of a sudden. But as it was, his internal fans whirred a little louder, and his mechanical heart pumped a little faster, to get his coolant around his body. Nick knew he needed to get the conversation back on safer ground, before his mind wandered into uncharted territory; so he supposed there was no time like the present, to bring up something he'd been putting off the last few weeks because of nerves.

“If that really is everything wrapped up, there's a chunk of Nick Valentine history I've been hoping to put a bow on for some time now,” he told her. “I... ah... could use a hand if you're willing to take a crack at it.”

“Anything you need, Nick,” Nora replied, resting a hand back on his shoulder. “You should know that.”

He smiled up at her gratefully, and waited until she'd perched comfortably on his desk, before telling her about Eddie Winter. Nick wasn't at all surprised Nora remembered the kingpin, he also wasn't surprised that she saw through him, and called him out on his vendetta. Gently, of course, and kindly... but still called him out. So hanging his head, Nick took a shaky breath he didn't really need, and told her about Jenny. He knew it probably sounded ridiculous, an old synth wanting revenge for the the murder of a girl that was never really his, but Nora didn't laugh. Didn't even smirk, or point out that the anger and sense of lost-love wasn't his. Instead, she set down the glass of bourbon, before pulling him into a tight embrace. Nick hugged her back just as fiercely, burying his face in the crook of her neck, her short auburn curls tickling his nose.

“Even if you hadn't already done the same for me, I'd help you,” Nora murmured. “Do you have any leads?”

The relief and gratitude Nick felt in that moment was indescribably. He had no idea what he... or the original Nick Valentine... had done to deserve someone as good and true as Nora in his life, but he swore to himself that he'd find some way to repay her; something passed helping her find her boy. But that would have to come later. For now, he told her about the tapes and mentioned two in his possession, that he wanted her to listen to. However, Nick didn't expect Nora to pull away so suddenly, nor did he expect her to rush to her bag, before amazingly pulling out three of the Eddie Winter's tapes from it's depths.

“I normally leave this sort of thing in my safe back at the Red Rocket,” she told him. “But I had a feeling there'd be more kicking about and wanted them on hand, just in case.”

Nick barely resisted the urge to gape at her, before he stood up so suddenly, that he knocked his desk chair over. Nora jumped at the sound and looked up at him in shock, when he quickly crossed the scant distance between them. Without a word, he swept her into a tight hug; not actually realising he'd picked her clean off the floor, until Nora laugh and wrapped her legs around his waist for support. For a moment, Nick was concerned at just how light she was, but then he suddenly realised _Nora_ had her _legs_ around _his_ waist. He swallowed reflexively, and looked up into her big, brown eyes. The amused smirk that she'd been wearing slowly slipped off her red lips, until she was regarding him just as intensely. His mechanical heart beat furiously in his banged up chest, and he sucked in a surprised breath, as Nora's dainty hands cupped his recently repaired cheeks. For one maddening, insane moment, Nick thought she might lean down to kiss him... then there was a bang from upstairs, that made them both flinch, followed by the sound of Ellie walking down the stairs. Nick quickly lowered Nora, but they weren't quick enough at stepping away from each other, before his secretary was peering into the office.

“Sorry, am I... ah... interrupting something?” Ellie asked, hesitantly.

“No, no. Don't worry,” he replied, hurriedly.

“Just celebrating a breakthrough in a case,” Nora added, smoothly.

Without thinking, Nick gave his partner a thankful smile, relieved that one of them still had a functioning brain. However, the smile she gave in return was almost shy, and he immediately worried that he'd just gone and ruined everything... their friendship, their partnership. He barely heard Ellie's non-committal hum, that vaguely sounded like she didn't believe them, and he far was too focused on Nora, to wish his secretary another good-night.

“Look... Nora... I'm...” he began.

“I think I'll head to bed,” she said, at the same time.

“Oh... alright,” Nick said, trying not to sound as dejected as he felt.

To his surprise, Nora captured one of his hands in her own. “I have some locations marked on my pip-boy from the last tape I picked up, but they're practically on the other side of the Commonwealth. We'll need an early start in the morning, and unfortunately, I actually need to sleep occasionally.” She paused to lean up and plant a lingering kiss to his cheek. “Goodnight, Nicky.”

More than a little daze, he watched her walk away, into his poor excuse of a room before he managed to whisper: “Night, Doll.”

 


	17. Closure

Nora couldn't help wondering if what she was feeling for Nick, was what he'd felt for her when they'd been tracking Kellogg; a deep seated concern, a growing apprehension, and the need to shield Nick from something she'd never be able to protect him from. She just hoped having her with him, as they scoured the decrepit precincts before all but storming Andrews Station and confronting Winter, gave Nick the same measure of comfort that he'd given her all those months ago. And just like he'd done for her, Nora had stood by his side as he confronted his old nemesis, though she'd chosen to take out both of Winter's arms... leaving the kill-shot for Nick... rather than lob a perfectly precise Molotov Cocktail, like he'd done back at Fort Hagen. Afterwards, she'd followed him through the old Speakeasy and Sub shop, her hands twitching to reach out for Nick, but understanding his need to leave the place as quickly as possible. She'd followed him across the street, on high alert as she scanned their surroundings to make sure nothing would jump them, as Nick paid his last respects in the spot where Jenny Lands had been murdered.

“I... I'm at a loss,” he said quietly.

She offered him a small understanding smile, whilst still checking over her shoulder. From the look on Nick's face, she had a feeling the detective needed another heart to heart, which meant she needed to find them a place to lay low. Thankfully, Nemo had remained at their side, so Nora gave a low whistle; knowing the dog would understand her command. Less than a minute later, she heard a bark, and with one arm linked through his, Nora led Nick to the bolthole that Nemo had found. It wasn't much, but the small office in the back of a disused warehouse was easily defensible, so she wasted no time laying down some mines, before shutting the surprisingly intact door and pushing a desk in front of it. Nemo decided the best place for him was underneath the desk, whilst Nick had already made himself comfortable on the small loveseat that dominated the office. Guessing they'd be there for the long haul, Nora sorted out some dogfood and purified water for Nemo, before grabbing a can of water for herself and a packet of cigarettes for her and Nick to share. The last thing she did was shrug out of her leather jacket, then finally sat beside her friend. The silence between them wasn't as comfortable as usual, though by the time Nick had finished his second smoke, he seemed ready to talk.

“Without you, Eddie'd still be at large,” he told her, sombrely. “Winter was it, the only reminder left of the original Nick Valentine. The last proof, outside of some long lost Institute archive, I was ever just a mechanical copy of some cop from a bygone era. I'm not sure how I feel.”

No thought went into reaching across to hold his hand. Nora understood all too well the emptiness that revenge brought, the horrid realisation that you still had the same pain weighing you down, and the fear that it would always linger. However, she also knew you got through it, taking one day at a time. But some peppy optimism wasn't what Nick needed to hear right now, so instead of trying to console him, Nora gave her partner what he needed most... permission to rant. She listened sympathetically as he tried to work through his feeling, and didn't flinch away when his voice got loud and angry, or when he squeezed her hand a little too hard for comfort. She just squeezed right back, silently letting Nick know she was there for him. Though a small smile threatened to form on her lips, when her partner started to get passionate, gesticulating with his free hand; whilst seemingly not wanting to let go of hers.

“That act of goodness, that's _ours_. All the good we've done, that's ours and ours alone,” Nick stated, determinedly. “And even if that's the only thing in this world I can ever claim as mine... not Nick's, not the Institute's, but mine... then I can die happy.”

Nora bumped her shoulder into his, affectionately. “If I have my way, that day will be a long time coming.”

Nick offered her a small, grateful smile. “None of it would have ever happened if it weren't for you, Doll. I'm not sure I'll ever be able to thank you for that.”

There were so many replies at the tip of her tongue, that Nora literally bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from saying any; everything from innuendos to genuine declarations of her feelings, but considering what had happened today, she knew it wasn't the time or place. If Nick was feeling anything like she had done after taking down Kellogg, Nora knew he was going to be an emotional wreck. And despite having to rely on her gift with words to make a living in her past life, she wasn't exactly sure what she could say to convey everything she wanted to. However, since the detective was such a sassy son-of-a-gun at the best of times, Nora had an inkling of what might at least boost Nick's mood a little.

“But please, feel free to try,” she drawled. “Caps, armaments, real estate... grandiose declarations of unwavering loyalty...”

Whatever Nick had been expecting her to say, apparently wasn't that, since he suddenly burst out laughing. It was a real laugh, rich and warm, instead of the sarcastic chuckle she'd heard from him lately, and it made Nora realise just how much she'd missed his laughter. There was just something about it that sent butterflies whizzing around her stomach, though at the same time, a contented warmth bloom in her chest. It was perhaps her favourite sound in the whole Commonwealth, and she couldn't help grinning when Nick unexpectedly wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and pulled her in for a hug.

“Thanks, Doll. I needed that,” he admitted, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Though you might want to get some shut eye, since we should probably head out at first light... that is, if... um... you're still interested in travelling together. Wouldn't blame ya if you wanted some time on your own after all this.”

“I think the question is, do you still want to travel with me?” she countered. “Not sure how exciting my next few weeks are going to be, going around collecting fusion cores and chems, whilst Sturges finishes off my armour.”

“I think I could suffer through it,” he chuckled, squeezing her gently. “To not put too fine a point on it, you're the best damn partner I've ever had... Nick's life included. And not only that, but I've got you as a friend. There's nothing more one old bot could ask for.”

“Careful Nicky, or I'm going to start thinking you like having me around,” she teased, her arm slipping across his torso to return the hug.

“I suppose at this rate, we're going to have to put your name up on signs for the agency.”

“Sole Valentine is a terrible name though,” Nora retorted, smiling. “Makes us sound like some lonely hearts club, or an escort agency.”

“You're not wrong,” Nick conceded, returning her smile. “So I guess we'll just have to think of a way around it then.”

 


	18. Into Hell

Nick couldn't help walking just a little closer to Nora than was perhaps necessary, as they made their way across the irradiated wastes. Where Hancock had managed to unearth an almost pristine HazMat suit from, he wasn't sure, but he knew his partner was at least a little more comfortable in the thing, rather than the Power Armour her friend Sturges had fixed up. Not that he could blame her, especially after she'd haltingly admitted that her husband had once been infantry, and had lost a leg because he couldn't run fast enough whilst wearing a set. It certainly explained why she looked so nervous, whenever Nick had seen her use one, so he was more than thankful that Hancock had gotten his hands on a HazMat suit for her; even though he couldn't really talk to her, never mind see her face.

“You doing alright out here, Doll?” he asked, raising his voice so she could hear it through her helmet. “I think I just heard my rad counter cry for mercy.”

Unsurprisingly, Nora didn't reply. She'd barely said a word since they'd approached the Glowing Sea. Nick and Hancock... who refused to be left behind, just in case she needed some extra back up out here... had exchanged a fair few worried glances, but it was hard to tell how Nora was fairing; thanks to the reflective mask of the suit, and her total lack of reaction to almost everything. They were both concerned for what being here was doing to her, mentally as well as physically. So they'd taken too trading quips, in the hopes that they could at least keep her moral high.

“Who'd have thought that a place with this much radiation could be so dull,” Hancock said, deadpan. “You know what the Glowing Sea needs? A bar. Badly.”

Nora didn't react.

“I get a sense that whoever named this place, didn't have a firm grasp on the word 'sea',” Nick retorted. “This place looks like someone extinguished hell.”

“Gotta be real crazy or real tough to survive out here,” the ghoul mused. “Glad we've got both covered.”

At last, that seemed to get some reaction out of Nora, but all she did was silently raise her middle finger in Hancock's direction. Nick frowned, concerned that they were doing more harm than good with their attempts to lighten the mood, since he'd never seen Nora react like that. However, to his surprise, Hancock outright laughed before curling his arm around her waist; carefully avoiding the oxygen tanks and tubes that were keeping her safe. Nick only released the breath he didn't realise he was holding, when Nora returned the ghoul's gesture, and he watched as Hancock pressed a kiss to the side of her helmet, before glancing over his shoulder to give a thumbs up. Nick just shook his head. He didn't think he'd ever really understand the dynamics of their friendship, but he couldn't deny how damn glad he was that the ghoul had insisted on coming along.


	19. Into the Night

Ever since going to the Glowing Sea, Nora struggled to find a reason to smile. Seeing the ruin of ground zero had been haunting, and although she'd known she was now living in a post-apocalyptic world, being at the impact site had brought it all home. Again. It had re-awoken the feeling of devastation that Nora had thought she'd managed to overcome, leaving her feeling like she was just going through the motions of life.

Of course, Nora had still hugged Hancock as tightly as usually, when they'd left him in Goodneighbour; since she'd refused to let him walk back to his town alone. And she was still thankful for Nick's company as they made their way back to Sanctuary, despite the fact their walk had been mostly silent. She'd even showered Nemo with affection, and hugged Sturges when they'd come out to greet her. But she just couldn't muster a smile. Even now, with the handyman adding the finishing touches to the teleporter, thanks to the Courser chip she and Nick had acquired a few days ago, Nora couldn't manage a smile. Granted, some of that could have been due to the fact they were constructing the teleporter up at the vault, but she doubted it. As much as she hated the place, Vault 111 no longer contained any ghosts for her; the same couldn't be said for Sanctuary. She'd felt uneasy there ever since thawing out, but since the Glowing Sea, the place had become even more unbearable.

Sturges and Preston had started to come down to the Red Rocket whenever they needed to speak to her, and Nora had even built Mama Murphy a second chair, for the old fortune teller's weekly visits to her home. Nemo had taken to sleeping at the foot of her bed, instead of on the rug like he'd always done. And Nick, well... Nora figured if anything could have made her smile, it would have been the detective. He'd always been far too good to her, so sweet and thoughtful, but now the small little ways he'd always shown he cared had grown into genuinely taking care of her. He cooked and cleaned, and was there waiting for her, when she'd come home after being out with Preston on Minuteman business; which Nora mostly did as a way to take her mind off the teleporter being built. She'd have joked that Nick was turning into a regular house-husband, but she didn't feel like joking any more.

“Big day tomorrow,” Nick said, conversationally, as he sat beside her. 

Nora looked up from the patch of floor she'd been staring at for the past half hour. “Apparently so.”

“You... ah... feeling nervous?” he asked, cautiously.

She heaved a small sigh. “No... not nervous. Apprehensive, maybe. Filled with a sense of foreboding, definitely.”

“You'll get your boy back, Doll,” Nick stated.

“I wish I had your confidence,” Nora admitted, quietly.

Nick's glowing gaze searched her face, for what, Nora didn't know. She wasn't entirely sure she cared, not when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, regardless of what he found. Without hesitation, she melted into his embrace; breathing in the comforting scent of cigarettes, gunpowder and oil. Because as cliché as it was, the only time Nora found a slither of peace, was when Nick was holding her. Sometimes it even felt like he was holding her broken pieces together, not that she ever told him that, as she didn't want to put that sort of pressure on her friend. However, with her possibly one way trip to the Institute tomorrow, Nora couldn't help feeling a little selfish... she just hoped Nick would forgive her for it.

“Could you do something for me?” she asked.

“Of course, Doll. Whatever you need,” he answered, immediately.

“Would you stay with me tonight?”

Nora's heart sank when she felt Nick stiffen. Considering the fact he already spent the night with her at the gas station, instead of heading up to Sanctuary, she knew he understood what she meant. And she'd known she was pushing her luck, but she'd never meant to make him uncomfortable. Nora shut her eyes against the sudden sting of tears. What was she thinking, being so selfish? Nick didn't even sleep at night, so why had she been so stupid to ask him? Other than the fact that if tomorrow went horribly wrong, Nora wanted to have known what it was like to lie in his arms, just once. But equally, if the worst happened, she didn't want to leave her partner with a bad impression.

“I'm sorry, Nicky,” she said, pulling away. “That was selfish of me, can we just forget...”

He halted her retreat by capturing her hands in his. “You took me by surprise, but that doesn't mean I'm not flattered, Doll. Were you wanting to head to bed soon?”

“I think I'm going to start removing metal if I clean my guns one more time,” she told him, truthfully.

“You're not wrong,” he chuckled, before sobering. “How... ah... how'd you want to do this?”

“If it makes you uncomfortable...”

“It's not that,” he interrupted, before clearing his throat. “It's just... I'm... um... a little out of my depth here. Not many people interested in getting up close and personal with a synth.”

“I'm more interested in the man I trust most out of everybody in this screwed up world,” Nora replied, quietly.

There was a long, weighted moment where Nick just looked at her, as if trying to figure out her angle. But there really wasn't one. He was her friend, her partner. Nora didn't know what she'd do without Nick in her life, and she hoped she never had to find out. He'd been her only constant... other than Nemo... since she'd thawed out; she utterly adored him. And Nora hoped Nick understood at least a little of what he meant to her, since he leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

“I'm honoured, Doll,” he told her, bashfully. “Do you want me to... ah... cuddle you?”

For the first time in weeks, a small smile twitched the corner of Nora's lips as she admitted: “I'd love that.”

 


	20. Reunion

Three days. Three damn days Nora had been gone. Nick refused to acknowledge the possibility that she was dead. No. She'd trusted Sturges to build the teleporter, and the handyman was one hell of a mechanic from what Nick had seen. No. He was certain she'd gotten to the Institute, but that's where the comfort ended. Being a detective was not always a good thing, and his brain plagued him with a myriad of 'what-if' scenarios. What if she'd been captured? What if she was being tortured? What if she couldn't find her son? What if they were holding him hostage? What if they were holding _her_ hostage? What if he'd insisted on going with her? What if he'd gone through the teleporter first? He was driving himself crazy trying to calculate the odds, whilst he stayed in Nora's house, desperately hoping she'd come home, and looked after Nemo for her. Every night, Nick took the dog up to the old vault and the ruins of the teleporter, because he was certain that she was coming back. She was Detective Nora Sole, General of the Minutemen. She'd be back, triumphant, with her boy in tow.

But Nick had been so lost in his thoughts, trying to keep his moral high, as he'd walked up the familiar slope to the vault, that his optics hadn't really been cataloguing what he was seeing. Because it took Nemo's happy yap to bring Nick out of his reverie, and several more seconds to process what he saw: there was Nora, clad in a figure hugging white jumpsuit, sat in the dirt with her head in her hands. Nemo raced off ahead, barking excitedly, before literally skidding to a halt in front of his mistress. And despite not having one, Nick felt like his stomach dropped at the sight. He'd never know Nora to ignore her dog, but Nemo was pawing at his unresponsive mistress and whining pitifully, by the time Nick jogged up to them. His optics first scanned Nora, looking for any obvious injuries, then their surroundings and noticed there was a conspicuous absence of any children about. He crouched down in front of her, and for one terrible moment, Nick wondered if the Institute had replaced Nora with a synth; but from the way the dog snuffled and licked her, Nick was pretty certain she was the real deal and not some imitation, since a dog as cleaver as Nemo would have been able to tell.

“Hey, Doll,” he said, gently. “I know I'm not a pretty sight, but do you think you could look up at me?”

For a long, weighted moment, Nick thought she was going to ignore his request. But then ever so slowly, Nora lifted her head to look at him, and his heart shattered. She was deathly pale, with tear tracks staining her cheeks. Her auburn curls were a mass of disarray, as if she'd been clutching and tugging at her hair constantly. Her full red lips were down turned and trembling. Her big, brown eyes that were normally so full of life, were red rimmed and lacklustre; not to mention the dark circles underneath, that made it look like she hadn't slept at all since she'd been gone. Without thinking, Nick tugged Nora into his arms, where she practically collapsed against him. He tightened his hold of her, pressing his cheek to the side of her throat, just so he could feel her pulse. She smelt almost sterile, like Abraxo cleaner and the anti-bacterial soap you could get before the war, instead of the scent of hubflowers on a warm breeze, which Nick hadn't even realised he associated with his partner until then.

“Nora,” he whispered. “What is it, sweetheart? What happened?”

Instead of answering, she just burst into tears, which made Nick hold her all the more tightly. He figured it must have had something to do with her son, there was no other explanation. He'd never seen Nora in such a state, even during the first day of their investigation, or when she'd had to relive her husband's murder at the Memory Den. She'd always seemed indomitable to Nick, he'd never seen her so fragile and vulnerable, and he found himself pressing random kisses to her hair, as well as mumbling reassurances into her ear. He put all his concentration into comforting Nora; certain that Nemo would alert them to any danger. And eventually, her sobs quietened down until she was crying softly against his shoulder.

“What can I do?” he asked, quietly.

“Take me home,” she replied, shuddering.

No thought went into taking off his trench coat and wrapping it tightly around Nora, before he picked her up bridal style. Nick half expected some sort of protest, but all she did was ball her hands into the thin cotton of his once-white shirt, and buried her face in the crook of his neck. It was already dark by the time he made it back down the path into Sanctuary, and he'd thankfully made it to the bridge before anyone spotted them. Preston gave him a worried look but didn't say anything, and Sturges only leant over to press a kiss to Nora's unruly curls. Selfishly, Nick hoped both men would just think she was half asleep, and would at least give them privacy until morning. Not that he expected Nora to tell him anything over the others; he just wanted to look after her, to get her back on the mend before she felt the need to recount what had happened. He only set her down long enough to unlock then relock the garage's shutter, before carrying her to bed, with Nemo shadowing them all the way. Nick didn't even ask for permission as he toed off his shoes... and helped Nora out of the pristine ankle boots she was wearing... then got under the covers with her. She clung to him, still quietly weeping, and Nick was at a loss to do anything but hold her close. And as Nora cried herself to sleep in his arms, he just hope watching over her would be enough.

 


	21. Runaway Train

Nora had no idea if Nick had told Ellie anything, but she was eternally gratefully that not only did the secretary suddenly have a new case for them, but also didn't mentioned the absolute state Nora looked when she rolled back into Diamond City with Nick; wearing a Nuka-Cola t-shirt and extremely oversized overalls that Sturges had leant her. Her jeans and favourite plaid shirt had been left at the Institute, along with the jacket she'd taken from Kellogg, which only left her with a denim dress that was equally far too impractical and far too nice, to wear wondering the Commonwealth. But regardless, this new case couldn't have come at a better time, as she desperately needed a distraction. Typically, it just had to be a missing persons case, and Nick eyed her warily at the news. Once again, Ellie hadn't said anything, just left the case file with them before heading out to lunch. Nick's warm hands landed on Nora's shoulders before she could say anything, and she looked up into his glowing eyes and managed a weak smile.

Naturally, she'd told her partner everything. About how she hadn't just missed ten years of her son's life, but _sixty_. She'd told him about the little synth child, and the horrifying revelation that her sweet baby boy, was now leading the most hated and reviled group in the Commonwealth. It made Nora sick just thinking about it. And it hurt. It hurt so bloody much. Because when the midwife had first placed Shaun on her chest after she'd giving birth, Nora had thought _nothing_ could ever change how much she loved her son. Thoughts of finding him had driven her through all the horrors this new world had thrown at her, determination to rescue him had pushed her beyond anything she'd ever imagined she was capable of. But then she'd found out he was the puppeteer of the Commonwealth's bogeymen, and that he saw his father's murder... a father who he looked so alike... as nothing more than collateral damage.

Nora had felt like screaming and crying and outright laughing, when she'd looked at the stranger who had her eyes, and heard him ask her to join him. She'd felt sick at the notion, but she'd also known she couldn't show any weakness. She'd asked for time to think, citing that she had to come to terms that she'd missed sixty years of her little boys life; a little boy who was now twice her own physical age. Shaun... or 'Father' as the Institute called him... had seemingly bought her excuse. He'd given Nora her own personal teleporter, and told her to come back when she was ready. She'd left the devise in her safe at the Red Rocket, and taken Nemo with them, when Nick suggested they head back to the office.

“I'm alright, Nicky,” she said, tiredly. “I can do this. But if this is going to be as long a walk as you think it will, I want to drop Nemo off with Hancock. I won't be able to carry enough rations for the both of us.”

Of course the dog chose that moment to whine, almost as if he understood what Nora was suggesting. However, she knew Nemo loved Hancock almost as much as he love her and Nick, and knew the ghoul would treat him like royalty; because John had a ridiculous soft spot for animals, that did nothing to support his bad-boy persona. However, before anything more could be said, there was a sharp rap on the agency door, before it was thrown open without waiting for an answer. Nora almost gaped at the person crowding the doorway, and nearly dropped the package that Fahrenheit tossed her.

“Curtsey of Hancock,” the bodyguard stated, gruffly.

Curious, Nora wasted no time in setting the newspaper wrapped parcel on Nick's desk before tearing it open. For the first time in what felt like forever, she laughed. Because inside was none other than the Silver Shroud get-up she'd asked Kent to look after for her, along with a note in Hancock's chicken scratch, stating that he'd decided it was time she had a new look, and had Daisy add some extra protection into the outfit and hat. But when she held up the black trench coat, Nora noticed that wasn't all that had been done. By the looks of it, everything had been tailored to fit a woman. Not caring if Fahrenheit would think she was a sap, Nora hugged the coat to her and buried her face in the collar when tears once again pricked her eyes. She could smell the faint scent of Jet on the material, which meant it had been sat around in Hancock's office for several days at least.

“You heading back now or in the morning?” she asked the bodyguard.

“I'll meet you at the gates just after dawn,” Fahrenheit replied, tersely, before walking off without another word.

“Nothing like a bit of presumption,” Nick grumbled.

Without thinking, Nora stepped back a pace, to bring herself flush with his torso. The coat was still cradled in her arms, so she settled her weight back into Nick in place of a hug, and another tiny smile pulled at her lips when he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her waist. It just felt... right, when he held her.

“Hancock's one of my closest friends, he knows me,” she pointed out. “He'd have told her to wait, since he knew I'd go and say thank you in person.”

“You're probably right,” Nick conceded. “Though I have to ask, are you sure about this case?”

“I need it,” she admitted, quietly. “I just... need to focus on something other than my life falling apart. Again.”

“Don't take this the wrong way, Doll, but I'm worried about you,” he said, gently.

“I won't let you down.”

Nick's arms tightened around her waist. “That's the farthest thing from my mind, and you know it. If you think you're up to it, then I believe you. I trust you. Just...”

Nora turned her head to brush a kiss to his cheek, but considering the height difference, only managed to reach his jaw. If synths could blush, she was certain he would be doing so. Since true to form, Nick ducked his head to shield his glowing eyes with his hat. It made another small smile form on Nora's lips; she couldn't help thinking her partner was adorable when he got all bashful. He was such a sweetheart. However, she didn't want to risk really embarrassing him, so all she said was a quiet:

“Thanks, Nicky.”

 


	22. Tides

Nick couldn't help looking over at Nora as she slept. She'd had a hell of a time of it lately, what with her son and the Institute, and now this case. He felt awful for dragging her all the way out here, but then again, his partner had insisted on taking the job with him. He doubted Far Harbour was what she'd been expecting, when they'd stepped onto the boat in search of Kasumi Nakano. However, it wasn't what he was expecting either. This Acadia, a haven for synths, sounded a little too good to be true. It made Nick uneasy, which was why he'd persuaded Nora to rest for the night, before they headed out with Longfellow in the morning. So they'd hunkered down in a small room above the Last Plank, whilst rain and wind lashed at the boarded up windows, and the waves crashed against the pier. Nora shivered in her sleep, and Nick didn't think twice about taking off his trench coat, and adding it to the threadbare blanket she was under. And figuring his partner was fast asleep, he took the selfish liberty of stroking some of her errant curls away from her pretty face; though his hand stilled in mid-air, when Nora's big brown eyes slowly open.

“Nick?”

“Sorry, Doll. Didn't mean to wake you,” he whispered.

Nora blinked at him groggily, as her uncoordinated fingers searched for the blanket. Taking pity on her, Nick pulled the thin material... as well as his coat... up over her shoulders. She was still shivering, so he reached for the trench coat that she'd discarded over the back of his chair, and added it to the pile. Nora gave a small, contended sign as she curled up under them. However, she didn't close her eyes again like Nick had hoped.

“You need to get some rest,” he told her, quietly.

“Aren't you cold?”

Nick shrugged. “It's something you get used to, when your made of metal.”

His partner frowned, before inexplicably holding up her makeshift covers in clear invitation. Nick swallowed reflexively. Sure, they'd shared a bed before... or more precisely, he'd held her whilst she'd slept before... but Nora had been emotionally vulnerable at the time. Nick had never imagined she'd want him so close again, and was hedging his bets on sleep deprivation making her forget how uncomfortable it must have been for her; because Nick highly doubted sleeping in his arms was the comforting experience Nora had wanted. After all, who would want to wake up to an old synth like him, who was more machine than man.

“Nick, it's cold,” Nora complained. “So hurry up and get that shiny metal butt of yours over here.”

Her words shocked an unexpected laugh out of Nick. Sure, his partner was just as sassy as he was, but she very rarely made a point about his non-human qualities. It was oddly... comforting to hear her do so, because in some ways, it let Nick know she really did accept him for what he was, and wasn't trying to pretend he was anything but a synth.

“It's been a long time since anything about me has been shiny,” he retorted, trying not to smile.

She rolled her eyes. “Well get that cute ass of yours over here then. Because I really am getting cold, and _someone_ told me I should still be asleep.”

Nick very nearly gaped at Nora. She couldn't possibly mean that... could she? There was nothing remotely cute or attractive about him, so either her sleep deprivation was more severe than Nick had originally thought, or she was more awake that he'd realised, and was sassing him as usual. However, despite what his brain was processing, his body had practically moved on it's own accord. Because one moment, Nick was sitting in the decrepit chair beside the rickety bed, the next, he found himself cautiously slipping under the makeshift covers to lay down beside her. But when reality caught up, Nick expected Nora to roll over, so he could hold her from behind like last time. But of course, that wasn't the case. Instead, his partner chose to wriggle closer; her head pillowed on his shoulder, and one of her dainty hands splayed out on his chest, above where his mechanical heart rarely beat. For a moment, Nick didn't have a clue what to do with himself, but after several seconds of frantic internal debate, he manoeuvred his arm under Nora's neck and around her shoulders. She gave an actual contented sigh, before shuffling impossibly closer.

“Night, Nicky...”

For one stupid, glorious moment, he lost all sense of self-awareness, and leant down to brush his lips against Nora's. Nick frozen immediately, as he realised what he'd just done, and waited for the moment his partner gave him a well deserved clout; but it never came. Instead, when he risked glancing down, Nick found a small smile on Nora's red lips. She blinked up at him sleepily, and he wondered if she was about to say something, before her eyes slid closed and her breathing turned deep and even. So blowing out a slow, steady breath he didn't really need to take, Nick was left to stare up at the weathered ceiling, wondering how he'd managed to be so stupid.

 


	23. Revelations

Despite the somewhat daunting task that lay ahead of them, Nora woke up in a buoyant mood. Of course, waking up in Nick's arms certainly had something to do with, but so did a certain dream she'd had last night; and she was sure it'd been a dream, because she couldn't imagine that her partner would take the initiative romantically. Granted, the dream-kiss hadn't been anything grandiose, just a sweet press of his lips to hers, but it had been enough to remind Nora of the not-so-innocent attraction she had for Nick. Though she really hoped she hadn't said something in her sleep, because her partner was acting a little jumpier than usual. But when Nick didn't say anything to her out of the ordinary, Nora decided to put it down to nerves about their case.

Longfellow met them at the Harbour gates, and although he'd been ornery since they'd met, his attitude soon started to thaw. Which might have had something to do with Nora dropping a Trapper that had rushed him, with a clean shot through the temple. He'd looked over at her a little dumbstruck, and when she gave him a wink, had actually laughed. So by the time they'd gotten to Acadia, Nora wasn't at all surprised when the old sea-dog clasped her shoulder, and invited them to recoup at his cabin, once their business was done. Nick also hadn't seemed all that surprised, since he'd given her a fond smile as they'd walked up the last steps to the refuge. But a feeling of apprehension washed over Nora the moment she pushed open the door. And even though she strapped her hunting rifle to her back, her hand hovered near the 10mm holstered to her thigh. However, the fact she _didn't_ draw it was a small miracle, when a figure rose to meet them, and a familiar face on the wrong body appeared from the gloom.

A shiver of apprehension rippled down her spine, and she fought the urge to check on Nick when he stopped in the shadows; his hat strategically shielding his warm, glowing eyes. Without her partner saying a single word, Nora understood what he wanted her to do, so she took a steadying breath and started to talk to this 'old synth on the mountain'. Though as she listened to DiMA talking with her friend's voice, in a tone that was just so _wrong_... so un-Nick... Nora honestly felt sick. Everything about the synth in front of her seemed off; and she wasn't just thinking about the metal tubes sticking out of his skull, or the fact she could see what looked like his intestines. During her time as a lawyer, Nora had dealt with a variety of madmen and sociopaths, and everything about DiMA and Acadia screamed _cult_.

“Tell me: Are you a synth?” he asked, serenely.

“No. But if I squint real hard in the mirror, sometimes I look like someone else,” she retorted, immediately.

DiMA chuckled, but unlike Nick's laugh that left Nora wanting to smile, his left her feeling cold. It was a dead sound, with no warmth or life behind it. Honestly, it made her want to take a step back, away from DiMA and closer to Nick. But she didn't dare do anything that would make her partner show his hand before he was ready, so she settled on cocking her hip to the side and smirking when the synth replied:

“I'm afraid when I try that trick, nothing really changes. I know it might seem impossible that you could be a synth, but tell me, what's the first thing you remember?”

“We're not answering any more questions until you play straight with us,” Nick suddenly grit out, stepping out of the shadows. “Just who the hell are you, really? There's only one synth with that kind of face and a mind of his own, and I only see him when I look in a mirror.”

Not trusting the other synth, Nora shifted her weight ever so slightly, putting herself in between Nick and DiMA. There was the potential for things to turn very nasty, very suddenly, and she'd be damned if she didn't at least try to protect her partner. But however prepared Nora was to defend Nick, she could never have predicted what came next; and if the revelation of the detective having a _brother_ left her reeling, heck knew how he was feeling. However, despite how much she wanted to check on her partner, Nora didn't dare take her eyes off DiMA. Even as they listened to how the other synth had helped Nick escape the Institute... and hadn't been dumped in the garbage, like he'd thought all his life... Nora wasn't prepared to let her guard down.

“I think I've heard enough,” Nick spat, before he gently touched her elbow. “I think you and I need to talk about this. Maybe not now, though...”

She turned her head ever so slightly, her gaze never leaving DiMA, even as she gave her partner a small nod. “Whatever you need, Nick. You know that.”

“Thanks, Doll.”

As they spoke, DiMA watched on and his disturbing, featureless grey eyes appeared to widen. Nora got the uncomfortable impression that he was assessing their interaction, and seemed somehow surprised at their familiarity. The notion rankled her. And from the way Nick stiffened beside her, he'd noticed too.

“DiMA, you asked me what my earliest memory was,” Nora said, suddenly.

“Are you willing to answer me now?” the synth asked, calmly.

“It was Christmas day, and I was four years old. My dad made me sit next to the tree with my eyes closed, but Mom ended up covering my eyes with her hands, because I couldn't stop peaking. When I was finally allowed to look, there was the fluffiest Golden Retriever puppy I'd ever seen. We called him Buster, he lived 'til he was eighteen,” she stated, starring him down. “You say that you helped Nick escape from the Institute a century ago? I was cryogenically frozen for over twice that long. So trust me when I say I trump you on being a science experiment gone wrong, and would really appreciate it, if you stopped trying to fuck with my head... or anyone else's for that matter. Now if you excuse us, we need to talk to Kasumi. Synth or human, her parents are worried.”

With that, she turned on her heel and headed down the stairs DiMA had indicated earlier. Naturally, Nick was right behind her. Though to her surprise, he took hold of her arm halfway down the stairs, halting her angry stride. A frustrated sigh escaped her lips before she turned and faced her partner, expecting him to have a few choice words about keeping her cool... she wasn't sure his look of obvious concern was any better. In fact, Nora was pretty sure it made her feel worse. Nick shouldn't be worrying about her, especially with the information that had just been dumped on his shoulders.

“Sorry, Nicky. I didn't mean to lose it back there.”

“You didn't have to do that,” he said, quietly. His glowing yellow eyes scanning her face.

Nora shrugged. “Tactical error, revealing so much to a unknown party, I know.”

“That's not what I meant, Doll.”

“I know. I just...” She gave a weary sigh. “I don't know. I wanted to make a point, I guess. The world doesn't need another cult trying to tell people what to believe... it _always_ ends in bloodshed. Synth, human. It doesn't matter. Same for ghouls too. We're all just people at the end of the day.”

Nick chuckled. “Aren't you the wise one?”

“I have my moments,” she grinned, before inclining her head towards the stairwell. “Come on, partner. We have a runaway to speak to... or you going senile in your old age?”

“Says the frozen banana,” he retorted. “But I have to say, Doll, you don't look half bad for someone a few centuries out of date.”

Unable to resit, Nora used their close proximity to suddenly sidle up against her partner; her breasts pressed to his torso, as her hands smoothed out the lapels of his patched trench coat. She hadn't forgotten how Nick had reacted the last time she'd blatantly flirted with him, and true to form, he looked like a radstag caught in floodlights as he stared down at her. Nora's tongue darted out to wet her lips, and she physically bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself smirking, when Nick's glowing eyes followed the movement.

“Suppose it's a good thing I've always fancied a toy-boy,” she purred, seductively.

Without waiting for a response, Nora turned and quickly put some distance between them; jogging down the stairs to the lower level. She paused only once, to glance over her shoulder and give Nick a wink, before she rounded the corner and schooled her face. Now was the time to work, everything else just had to wait.


	24. Truth May Vary

Nick barely glanced up when Nora walked in. He'd been staring at the same stained floorboard for the better part of an hour, after he'd excused himself from her and Longfellow's company, and left the two drinking like old friends in the harbourman's weather worn shack. To be honest, Nick thought Nora deserved a little time off. Finding Kasumi hadn't closed the case, just opened up a whole new can of worms for them to investigate. However, before they did any more digging, they needed to regroup, but Nick refused to rest in Acadia. He didn't trust DiMA, or Faraway, or Chase. And not just because of the revelation of his so-called brother; thanks to old Nick's memories, he'd learnt to trust his gut instinct, and he smelt a rat. Not everything was as it seems in the supposed synth refuge, and Nick had desperately wanted to put some distance between them and the place. Though he'd equally not felt comfortable going back to the harbour, which was also full of secrets, so Nora had suggested taking Longfellow up on his offer.

The shack hadn't been too hard to find, and after a couple of hours discussing tactics... as well as simply shooting the breeze... the harbourman had made the very generous offer of letting them use his place as their base, whilst they were on the island. Though unexpected, Nick had the feeling it was a sincere offer. From what he'd seen so far, Longfellow was a good man, if a little gruff. However, the shack was barely big enough for the man himself; made all the more obvious by the fact his stove stood outside, and his workbench was in a unkept shed out the back. But between Nora and Longfellow, the decision had been made to build another small shack close to the harbourman's.

Nick more or less went along for the ride, his mind too preoccupied with DiMA's revelation, though that didn't stop him lending a hand. He'd spent enough years working as Diamond City's handyman after all, so he and Longfellow had built the shack from the scrap that littered the small island, whilst Nora had repaired an old water pump, fixed up a radio she'd found in the shed, and built some basic but sturdy furniture from the materials that had been left over. So there was a straw stuffed armchair, a little table that held a small oil lantern, and a storage chest where she'd put her Silver Shroud get-up, after she'd changed into a boiler suit she'd bought in the harbour. There hadn't been anything to make a proper bed, but Longfellow had enough sturdy fishing net laying around, that Nora had fashioned herself a hammock. It was rather a genius solution as far as Nick was concerned, and the warm smile his partner had gifted him with when he told her so, had chased some of his lingering shadows away. However, once the manual graft was done, he found himself being pulled back into his thoughts, and not wanting his sullen mood to bring down his companions', Nick had called it a night... he should have known Nora would come looking for him eventually.

Though to his surprise, instead of saying anything, Nora silently removed his hat and tossed it onto the storage box. He looked up at her as she stepped closer, then his eyes closed on their own volition, when Nora's warm hands slowly made soothing sweeps across his crown, until her hands found the back of his neck. Her thumbs began to gently massage the synthetic muscles either side of his metal spine, and without really thinking, Nick wrapped his arms around her hips, and rested his cheek against her stomach. They stayed like that for several... surprisingly peaceful... minutes, whilst Nora's hands moved to dip beneath his coat, and started to massage his shoulders over the once-white shirt he wore. However, as much as Nick wished they could stay in their quiet bubble, he knew they needed to talk. A world-weary sigh escaped his lips at the thought.

“What do you need?” she asked, gently.

“I... don't know,” he admitted.

Whatever he'd expected to happen next, was not for Nora to effortlessly slip into his lap. Nick almost flinched at having the red-headed bombshell suddenly straddling his thighs, and as it always did when she was so near, his mechanical heart began to pound in his beat up chest. But his arms still instinctively tightened around her waist, when her distractingly soft lips pressed against his temple, before she rested her forehead against his.

“I'm here, whatever you need,” Nora whispered.

“I think I need to talk,” Nick stated, feeling even less uncertain than he sounded. “But I don't know where to begin.”

"How about: do you think DiMA's telling the truth?” she asked, softly. “Is he your brother?”

“If he is, it's news to me. Can synths even be related?” he mused. “Just because we're from the same assembly line, does that make us family?”

“Blood doesn't make a family either... trust me on that.”

Nick hated seeing the unshed tears that suddenly glistened in Nora's big, brown eyes. He felt like such a heel. What must he sound like to her, lamenting over finding a brother, when the last piece of her family was as good as gone. If he could, Nick would have taken back every unthinking word and action since they'd set foot in Acadia, and bury all the worry and confusion down deep. Nora was suffering from unimaginable heartache, and here he was whining to her.

“I'm sorry, Doll. I didn't...”

“I know,” she soothed, blinking away the tears. “And we've thrown me enough pity parties. We're talking about what's troubling _you_ , and I know you, Nicky. You're less concerned about having a brother, than you are by the fact you don't remember any of it. Is it really possible you could forget all of that?”

“You mean between the Institute failsafes, the beatings I've taken over the years, and plain old age?” he replied, sombrely. “Or are you buying this whole 'there's only so much room up there' argument? I don't know... not like we've got the instruction manual.”

“No one reads instruction manuals,” Nora retorted, smiling gently. “Though I was thinking more about the time you lost a month of your life because you let someone tinker with your brain, or the fact you let Amari plug a piece of Kellogg into you.”

Despite everything, Nick couldn't help the wry smile that tugged at his lips, the moment her tone took on a disapproving edge. It was something that was very rarely directed at him, but he knew how Nora felt about the whole Memory Den incident; and although it was obvious she wasn't happy with him about it, even now, her disapproval made him smile. It was... sweet, to know she cared so much about his well-being, even back then. However, it was also a topic they'd never agree on, so Nick tried to set them back on track.

“What do you think he is... DiMA I mean... family?”

“Before I answer, are you okay?” Nora asked, sitting back slightly to look at him fully.

He offered her a small, sad smile. “I'll keep. Don't worry. Just need to figure this all out.”

“I'll always worry about you,” she replied. “I'm your partner, it's sort of in the job description. But if you want my honest opinion about it all, I don't think I'm the one who can decide anything for you. Do you believe what he's saying? Do you trust him?”

“It's not about trust, it's about facts. And I can't deny he's a synth. A prototype, like me,” Nick stated, quietly. “I spent a long time wondering if the Institute made other prototypes. If I was just a... failure, or they gave up, or just plain got bored. I always thought I was just more of their discarded trash. Never considered that someone helped me out. Wanted me to have a shot at the outside. But there's got to be some sort of proof out there, about what really happened between me and DiMA. I'd appreciate it if we could keep an eye out.”

“Like you even needed to ask,” Nora said, giving him an understanding smile that turned suddenly mischievous. “Though if you are brothers, you're the far better looking one.”

That startled a laugh out of him. “We're practically identical.”

Nora shook her head, before cupping his cheeks in her dainty hands. “No. Your face has much more character.”

“You mean it's more beat up.”

“Distinguished,” she corrected, leaning her forehead against his again. “And then there's your eyes.”

He swallowed reflexively. “I... ah... didn't know you had a thing for these old peepers.”

“I love your eyes,” Nora told him, without hesitation. “They're gorgeous.”

Nick fought the urge to dip his head; not only because Nora was resting against him, but also because he was without his hat for the first time in... well, he wasn't even sure when the last time he'd removed his hat was. But that was beside the point. Nick knew if he were human, or even a Gen-3, that he'd be blushing as red as a tato. No-one had ever called anything about him gorgeous before, and he wasn't sure what to make it; though what made it a hundred times more disconcerting, was the fact he knew Nora was being genuine. She wasn't sassing him, or even just playfully flirting, she was serious. And even though Nick thought she was a completely crazy dame for it, he cherished the fact she liked something about him that was so obviously inhuman. However, there was no way he could explain that without giving away his steadily growing feelings, and Nora had enough on her plate already. She didn't need to deal with a beat up old bot pining for her. So instead, Nick settled for giving her a small, cautious smile and hoped she'd understand how much her words meant to him.


	25. Seperation

A small smile tugged at her chapped lips, when she heard Longfellow begin to sing quietly. Nora didn't know all the shanties he sung, but she recognised this one and began to hum the tune. He nodded at her in approval, as he passed her several strips of mirelurk jerky for her pack, and she offered him a slightly wider smile in thanks. It was going to be a long day ahead of them, and she appreciated anything that would keep them going but not weigh her down.

It was so early, that dawn had barely broken, and the fog had combined with a rolling mist, carpeting Longfellow's tiny island in grey. Nora hoped it wasn't some sort of foreshadowing. She already felt uneasy enough about leaving Nick behind, but he was so lost in his thoughts, that it'd be a death sentence for him to go into the fog. So it was just her and Longfellow venturing out onto the island proper, with several tasks that she wanted to get completed. They needed to track down the missing synth Chase had told them about, and find several data reels that Faraday needed. Nora also hoped to clear out at least one of the locations Cassie Dalton had told her about too, and Longfellow had already helped her mark all the locations on her pipboy map. Getting their packs ready was the last of their preparations, since they'd both cleaned and loaded their weapons last night, before she'd gone to check on Nick.

“You going to be alright, Doll?”

Nora jumped slightly, having not heard her partner come into Longfellow's cabin. But before she could answer, the old sea-dog chuckled.

“Don't worry, metal man. Your woman can handle herself,” he stated, before grinning at Nora. “We'll make a habourwoman out of you.”

“High praise,” she grinned.

“Sun will be up soon. I'll meet you at the water's edge,” Longfellow said, before shouldering his pack and lever-action rifle, then left to give them some privacy.

Nora leant against the door frame, watching him wade through the mist, before she turned her attention to Nick. He wasn't looking at her, the brim of his hat shielding his distinctive eyes, and her heart constricted at the sight. Normally she found her partner's bashfulness endearing, but now it just worried her. Nora knew Nick was struggling to process what DiMA had told him, and wished she knew how to comfort him. However, as they stood in the cold light of dawn, everything she could think of to say just felt like hollow words. He was hurting and she couldn't help him, which made leaving him alone even harder than she'd expected. But figuring there was nothing she could add to what hadn't already been said, Nora stepped forward instead and wrapped her arms around his waist. Nick stiffened for a moment, obviously still surprised by her small acts of affection even after all this time, but soon pulled her into a tight hug. They stayed like that for several seconds, just holding each other, before Nora reluctantly stepped away. Because as much as she wanted to stay with Nick, she had things to do. However, instead of letting her go completely, his hand slowly trailed down her arm, until his fingers loosely entwined with hers. She gently squeezed his digits whilst she shouldered her pack and hunting rifle, before they silently set off to meet Longfellow.


	26. Downward Spiral

When Nora had come back with Longfellow and told him about DiMA's request to retrieve some memories, Nick thought she was mad to agree. But it had snapped him out of his downward spiral, and made him insist on accompanying her the next day. However, he'd continued to think Nora was one crazy dame, as he and the old hunter had followed her to the so called 'Nucleus' as well as the Children of Atom cult, and continued to think it as he watched her dry swallow Rad-X pill after Rad-X pill. Though now as he watched her drink out of water that was so irradiated it actually glowed, Nick was almost certain his partner was out of her mind. He understood Nora's desire to help the island inhabitants, but did she really care so little about her life now, that she was willing to die from radiation poisoning for them? Though as it quickly turned out, that was the least of their problems.

After she'd gagged on the foul smelling water, Nora suddenly looked up; her big brown eyes blown wide and feverish. She mumbled something unintelligible, then staggered to her feet and lurched forward as if she was following someone... or something. Nick and Longfellow exchanged a worried glance, before they quickly hurried after her. Several times, he tried to reach out for his partner, but she was always just out of his grasp. She ran passed radstags and gulpers that paid her no mind, though Nick and Longfellow were not as lucky. They gunned down everything that tried to get in between them and Nora, including a pack of ferals that she seemed only vaguely aware of. Once the enemies were clear, Nick pressed several Rad-X pills into the old hunter's hand, before following his partner into a dilapidated building that set his in-built Geiger counter off the charts. He watched, stunned, as Nora went about hacking a terminal before retrieving a crude statuette from inside. It was only then that she seemed to come back to herself; her big brown eyes lost their manic glaze as she looked at him, but then her already pale complexion went deathly white. Nick was at her side as she crumpled to the floor, and heaved out her stomach contents. She was sweating and shaking, though he only picked her up once she'd stopped heaving. Nick stuffed the ugly idol in his trench coat pocket, before cradling Nora tightly to his chest. She gasped out his name as her eyes became unfocused again, and he wasted no time hurrying out of the irradiated hell-hole. Longfellow took one look at Nora before he started racing up the path in front of them.

“Acadia is our best bet,” the old hunter shouted. “If we're quick, we'll get there before nightfall.”

Despite how much he disliked the place, Nick had to agree. With Nora so sick, there was no hope that they'd be able to make it back to the harbour in time. She needed a doctor, now. And as much as Nick hated to admit it, Aster in Acadia seemed her best bet. However, that didn't stop the deep seated rage that began to burn, which was made worst each time Nora whimpered in pain. However, luck seemed to be on their side, as they encountered few enemies on the climb to Acadia, and they reached the refuge just as the hazy twilight faded into inky darkness. Longfellow practically kicked open the door, which belied the old hunter's detached facade. Nick wasn't at all shocked though, Nora had a way of wining people over. So it was surprisingly easy to relinquish his hold on his partner, when Longfellow gruffly offered to take her from him, when DiMA, Faraday and Chase rushed into the dimly lit hallway. To Nick's surprise, it was the ex-Courser that seemed most distressed by Nora's condition, and immediately led Longfellow down to Aster.

“It is always troubling to see how fragile humanity is,” DiMA said, eerily calm. “And what they will do to themselves.”

Something inside Nick snapped, and he rounded on his so called brother and punched him square in the jaw. “She's suffering because of you!” he yelled, struggling against Faraday who tried to restrain him. “She could die because of you, and your fucking memories.”

DiMA just regarded him, expressionlessly.

However, Faraday seemed shocked, and actually released his arms. “But how... what... happened?”

“Those cultists wouldn't let her near the Nucleus before she proved she wanted to follow Atom,” Nick spat, whipping around to face him. “I had to stand by and watch as she drank irradiated water, and walk through puddles of nuclear waste, all because... because... because...”

The words were lodged in his throat, and he knew that is he was human or a Gen-3, that he'd be crying. Seeing Nora sick or injured had always bothered him, but knowing she could die with the amount of radiation that she'd subjected herself to... Nick didn't think he could handle it. He couldn't bare the thought. He cursed angrily under his breath, before punching the concrete wall beside him. His synthetic nerves registered the pain, but he didn't care. Right then, all Nick cared about was being at Nora's side, but as he began to storm towards the stairwell, DiMA's voice called him back.

“You love her, don't you?”

Nick checked his step mid-stride, his hand already curled around the metal banister. For a moment, he debated replying, but opted to shut his eyes, and exhaled a controlled breath he didn't really need to take instead. Then, he simply carried on his journey. He wouldn't dignify DiMA's question with a response. Besides, it wasn't even a question, not really. Of course he loved Nora, how could he not? And the only thing Nick cared about right then, was being at her side. He had to be with her, had to help her pull though. Because he couldn't bare the thought of a world where Nora wasn't in it.


	27. Awakening

A pained groan escaped Nora's lips as she swam back into consciousness. Everything hurt. So damn much. Even keeping her eyes open seemed like a colossal task because of the pain, but she managed to turn her head just enough to see a blurry figure sitting beside were she lay. For a moment, she thought it was Nick, but when the figure gently took hold of her hand, she realised it couldn't be him. The hand was too warm, too human, to be Nick. Nora's heart began to pound in her chest, as she began to wonder if everything she'd experienced had been a twisted dream; which would mean it was Nate holding her hand. Nora tried to squint through the blurriness, trying to see... and trying to remember what was real and what wasn't. Was it a good thing everything had been a dream? Was she happy the bombs hadn't fallen, that her life was back to normal. Was she happy that Nick was just a figment of her imagination. That Nemo and Hancock and Sturges and Longfellow were all some fever dream?

But then the scent of salt air and brine water hit her nose, when the figure used their freehand to smooth back the hair that was tickling Nora's forehead, before they leant forward to rest their elbows on the mattress she lay on. A thick, grey beard came into focus, followed by a large nose and piercing, pale blue eyes. And slowly, more of Nora's senses came back to her. She could hear people talking in a room nearby, as well as the buzz of the flickering lights. She could smell the sharp scent of antiseptic, that was quickly overpowering the pleasant saltiness she'd smelt before. She could feel the hard mattress beneath, and the dozen of injection sights on her arm, that seemed to hurt more than the rest of her body. She could taste the tang of blood, and the cloyingness of stale vomit. She felt disgusting.

“Hey, Cap'n,” Longfellow murmured. “Don't go thinkin' that I'm goin' soft on you now, but you gave us one hell o' a scare.”

“What... happened?” she croaked, weakly.

“Radiation poisonin',” the old hunter stated, as he held a can of purified water to Nora's lips, helping her to drink. “Real bad dose. Gave your metal man and the doctor quite a scare, but I knew you'd pull through. You're as tough as any harbourwoman.”

A tired smile formed on her chapped lips. “Thanks.”

“Ain't nothin',” Longfellow shrugged. “Now, you need to keep restin' for a while. No one expected you to wake any time soon, and your man is busy tearin' that DiMA a new one. But I was wonderin', if you're up to it, could I have a word?”

Nora gave a feeble nod, and guessed the harbourman was probably going to lay into her for being so reckless. He'd already made his distrust of the Children know; not that she particularly disagreed with him, she just felt that whatever DiMA's memories contained was worth the risk. What Nora hadn't expected, was for Longfellow to not only admit that he respected and liked her, but also gave her an abridged version of his history. He explained about the woman he'd been planning to marry, about how the Children of Atom had attacked them, leaving him for dead and abducting his Hannah. He explained about them brainwashing her, and about discovering she'd miscarried the child he hadn't known he'd fathered. Her heart broke a little for her new friend, and she feebly squeezed his hand to try offer him some comfort.

“You're the first person I've met that's worth teachin' what I've got to teach,” Longfellow told her, quietly. “I ain't good at tellin' people that I'm grateful, but you've given this old hunter a sense of purpose, an' a reason for livin'. That's somethin' I ain't had for a long time, so I'd appreciate if you were more careful with your life from now on. But... it seems like your metal man is here to see you, so I'll give you two some privacy.”

After another gentle squeeze of her fingers, Longfellow departed, and true to his word, Nick slipped into Nora's slightly widening field of vision. Despite how heavy her arms felt, she couldn't resist reaching up and cradling his cheeks in her hands. His large, cool ones rested over hers, then his lips unexpectedly caressed each of her palms in turn, before he carefully lowered her hands back down to the mattress. They stared at each other for several long, heart-wrenching seconds. Nora didn't have a clue what to say, as Nick's glowing eyes regarded her with a mixture of relief and concern. She knew what she'd done could be considered pretty reckless, but it was a calculated risk for the greater good. She just hoped her partner understood that, she couldn't bare the thought of him being mad at her about it.

“Please, Doll...” Nick murmured. “Don't do that again.”

“Nick... I....”

“ _Please_ ,” he begged, moving her hands so he could kiss her knuckles. “Be more careful.”

Nora swallowed passed the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat, but unable to speak, she simply squeezed Nick's fingers tighter. She hoped he understood, and thought that perhaps he had, since he released one of her hands and leant over to card his fingers gently... lovingly... through her short, auburn curls. With Nick so close, Nora couldn't help studying his handsome, travel worn face, though her gaze started to flit between his warm eyes and his inviting lips.

“I can't lose you, Doll,” he whispered, brokenly.

She offered him a tiny smile. “I'll always come back to you.”

Nick studied her for a long, weighted moment, as his fingers trailed down from her hair to gently caress her cheek. Nora mimicked his actions with the hand he wasn't holding... there was a sudden cough from the doorway, that snapped them both out of their reverie. Nick shook his head as if to clear it, and offered her a slightly strained smile when he stood to let Aster check her vitals. However, Nora wasn't quite ready to relinquish her hold of him, so his fingers remained loosely entwined with hers, whilst their gaze locked throughout the exam. She wasn't entirely sure if she'd simple imagined the moment they'd just shared, but she was determined to find out.


	28. Discovery

Nick had been pacing the floor of Nora's tiny shack ever since he got back to Longfellow's little island. She'd gone off with the old hunter to try gain access to the Nucleus, and since his very existence was apparently an affront to Atom, Nick had to stay behind for Nora's sake. He hated it, but he knew he'd just compromise her mission. DiMA had the audacity to suggest he stay with him, to wait for her return in Acadia. It was only Nora's calm presence at his side that had stopped Nick from punching him again. He didn't understand why he had such a visceral reaction to the other synth, but everything about DiMA rubbed him the wrong way. He'd overheard Nora talking with Kasumi before they left, saying that the Children of Atom weren't the only cult on the island, and Nick had to agree. Fortunately, so had the young Miss Nakano, which meant that Kasumi was currently tinkering about in Longfellow's small workshop, leaving Nick with too much time on his hands to think.

He couldn't help replaying what had happened between him and Nora in the medical wing. Was it foolish to wonder... hope... that she might care about him as much as he did her? But Nick shook his head, it was a ridiculous thought. She'd almost died from radiation poisoning, and had probably been hopped up on all the chems Aster had pumped into her system. She probably didn't even remember the moment they'd shared, since she hadn't even broached the subject before she left. However, that didn't stop Nick's mechanical heart from pining for her, nor did it halt his worried pacing. And he'd been so lost in thought, that he almost missed the weathered door slowly opening, revealing a rain drenched Nora. Without even thinking, Nick crossed the scant distance and helped her out of her sopping trench coat.

“Did you find what you need?” he asked.

As Nora tossed off her hat and ran her hands through her hair, Nick watched the mild look of horror that crossed her face, when clumps of her auburn curls came out. He knew Aster had warned it could be a side effect from all the radiation, but he'd somehow hoped she'd be spared; especially since Nora had once confided that she'd only hacked off her long locks to adapt better to the Commonwealth. In that instance, Nick hated his so-called brother all the more. His partner shouldn't be suffering to rectify DiMA's mistakes. However, he didn't know what he could do for Nora, and felt like he was hovering uselessly.

“Looks like it's time for another hair cut,” she sighed, before offering him a strained smile. “But yeah, we got what we needed. Wasn't easy, but I managed to back up the files.”

“Was there anything about...”

“Yeah,” she interrupted, gently. “I can play the holotape... if you want?”

He nodded, his gaze riveted to Nora's pipboy as she played the tape that seemed to confirm that DiMA had actually been telling the truth. Nick didn't know what to think, and sat down on the straw-stuffed armchair. Hard. Nora was beside him in an instant, and his arm circled her waist and tugged her down into his lap, without any conscious thought.

“God... DiMA really did help me escape the institute... I wasn't just tossed out with the garbage.” He shook his head, disbelieving. “I must've still been in a haze from one of the Institute's experiments on me. Did I really attack him? Did he really knock the daylights out of me, and leave me for dead? Damnit! Why can't I remember?”

“Are you alright?”

“Do I look alright to you?” he snapped, then regretted it immediately. “Sorry...”

To Nick's surprise, instead of tearing him a new one for talking to her like that, Nora pressed her distractingly soft lips to his temple, then cheek. She kicked off her boots, before practically curling up in his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck. Nick couldn't have stopped himself from hugging her closer, even if her tried.

“This is how it starts, Nick. Next you'll be forgetting your keys and calling me Nemo.”

Nick chuckled, despite himself. “You always know just what to say...”

“Maybe you hit your head when he knocked you out,” she said, her breath warm against the skin of his throat. “People forget things, especially after something traumatic, like what happened between you and DiMA.”

“Yeah... yeah, you're right...” he sighed, before pressing a distracted kiss to her forehead. “Well, I wanted proof that DiMA and I had history, and I got it... now I just gotta figure out what to do... Should I give him a chance? Try to accept him as my brother? He might just be the only other prototype synth that exists.”

“You... might want to listen to the rest of the tapes... before you make that call...” Nora said, hesitantly.

“That bad?” Nick asked, tilting his head to catch her gaze.

Nora's big brown eyes regarded him solemnly, before she stated: “They're not great. It's... well... just listen.”

She shifted in his grasp, moving so that her back was flush to his torso, and his chin rest on her shoulder; in order to access her pipboy and the holotapes in her pocket. Nick listened in silence, taking in all the horrific things DiMA had done. He took a shuddering breath that he didn't really need to take, before burying his face in the crook of her neck. If he were human or a Gen-3, Nick knew he'd be fighting back tears. He couldn't help wondering, if this feeling of being gut-punch was what Nora had experienced, when she'd found out the truth about her son. It took him several seconds to realise she was gently stroking the backs on his hands, as they rested on her stomach.

“I'm sorry,” she whispered.

“You've done nothing wrong,” he assured her, quietly. “I just don't know what to do.”

“Do you want my honest opinion?” Nora asked, glancing at him over her shoulder.

“I could use some advice,” Nick admitted.

Nora unexpectedly shuffled, until her head was resting back on his shoulder, her cheek pressed to his jaw. “He's a megalomaniac and a coward. I don't trust him. He's not half the man you are, and my gut instinct wants him as far away from you as possible. _But_ I can't deny that he helped you, so if you want to give him a chance, I'll support you... I just can't promise I'll always remember to play nice.”

“You're not wrong,” he replied, fighting the urge to hug her tighter. “Whatever relationship we had was over a hundred years ago. I'll try keep my distance if we're ever back in Acadia.”

“You shouldn't on my account,” she said, hurriedly.

“You got hurt trying to fix his mistakes,” Nick replied, starring at the door over her shoulder. “That alone was enough to make me doubt. But with the rest of the evidence you turned up... you know you're right, Doll. And I'm grateful you have my best interest in mind.”

“We're partners, Nicky. I'll always be here for you,” Nora said, her lips caressing his jaw.

Nick shut his eyes and held her close. “Same, Doll. Whatever you need.”

 


	29. Boundaries

Laughing, Nora let Teddy spin her around and around, as she clamped one hand on her head, to keep her dashing new hat in place. Who'd have thought, after the welcome that she and Nick had received, that the Harbourmen and women would eventually throw a party in their honour. Or the 'Captain's Dance' as Teddy called it. Nora had already danced with Longfellow and Brooks before Far Harbour's doctor pulled her up, but as the lively jig faded into another, she had to make her excuses to Mitch... who just shrugged before pulling Debby up for a dance... before collapsing on a bench in between Nick and Longfellow. Her partner hadn't moved from the spot since they'd arrived at the feast, and Nora was getting worried about him.

“Enjoying your party, Doll?” Nick asked, smiling.

“Our party,” she corrected.

“Stop bein' modest, Cap'n,” Longfellow chuckled, patting her knee. “We were only back up. You did the hard work. Now, if you'll excuse me, the bottle's callin'.”

With that, the old hunter wandered off into the bar, leaving Nora and Nick together in a comfortable silence. Well, until her partner reached up and tapped the front of her dark red tricorn, knocking it askew. Unable to help herself, Nora giggled, even as she whipped the hat off and rested in on her knee. However, she wasn't use to the new, asymmetrical hairstyle Kasumi helped her cut, so she absent-mindedly scratched at the shaved right side, whilst the sea breeze ruffled the short curls that flopped to the left; it wasn't that she didn't like the new style, and no more hair had fallen out since she hacked off most of her auburn curls, but it would just take time to adjust.

"You doing okay?” Nick asked, quietly.

“I was about to ask you the same thing.”

“I'm not the one who's been running themselves ragged, trekking all across the island, for the past three days,” he countered.

There was nothing Nora could really say to that, so she just shrugged. She'd spent two days straight mapping the island with Longfellow, completing the jobs the Harmourmen and women had asked her to do. They'd only stopped by the harbour to trade supplies, intending to grab Nick to track down the launch codes and kill switch that DiMA had hidden around the island, when Teddy had approached them with his crazy idea. Another day later, with several steps taken to try stop Far Harbour from imploding, the three of them had gone to 'chum' the waters on the far side of the island. Heck knew how many mirelurks they'd killed... more than enough for the Mariner to reinforce the hold... before the queen had appeared. But once that was dealt with, they'd returned to the harbour to find the celebration already being set up. Teddy had made a speech, Avery had gifted Nora her snazzy new pirate hat, and then the dance had begun in earnest. Honestly, it had been a bit of a whirlwind, and as much as she'd have liked to enjoy the feast, Nick's detachment was bothering her; not to mention she didn't have the luxury of sleeping in tomorrow, since they had the last of DiMA's mess to clean up.

“Want to call it a night?” she asked, casually. “I'm sure Mitch will rent us a room.”

“Don't stop enjoying yourself on my account, Doll. You deserve some fun.”

“Except the fella I got my eye on, isn't the dancing type it seems,” Nora replied, pouting for affect. “And no other guy measures up.”

For a moment, she genuinely wondered if she'd just made Nick blow a fuse, because he was so utterly still as he regarded her, his glowing eyes wide as if he was shocked. Which would be absurd, because Nora was pretty sure she'd made her interest more than clear. So she was just about to ask if he was alright, when Nick suddenly ducked his head, hiding his distinctive eyes beneath the brim of his hat. He quickly stood up, making Nora follow suit; one hand clasping her new hat, whilst the other reached out for her partner. Though he surprised her by unexpectedly offering his arm, and although she was a little taken-aback, Nora rested her hand in the crook of his elbow.

“Ready to blow this joint?” he asked.

Still unsure what was going through Nick's head, Nora nodded before calling to Mitch about a room. However, it was Debby who hollered back, telling them to just grab a key from behind the bar. Doing as they were told, Nora picked the room furthest from the stairs, in the hopes they wouldn't be disturbed by rowdy drunks who couldn't make it home. Once again, it was small and sparsely furnished like the last room they'd stayed in. But it was clean and had the luxury of a radio, not that they'd get much use of it... or so Nora thought, until Nick leant over and tuned it to the Classic frequency. Then to her continued surprise, her partner removed his trench coat and shoulder holster, leaving him looking rather delicious in his shirt, slacks and trouser braces, before he silently offered his hand. Feeling a little dazed, Nora shrugged out of her own trench coat and unwound her silver scarf... leaving her looking not-as-sexy, in her slacks and once-black tank top... and tossed them towards where she'd dropped her hat, before placing her hand in his.

“If I'm overreaching, you tell me Doll. But I think I owe you a dance,” he murmured.

“Anyone would think you were a detective, Mr Valentine,” she teased, smiling at him warmly.

Nick chuckled. “Guess I earned that...”

As they talked, he gently pulled her into a loose approximation of a formal hold; her left hand settling on his broad shoulder, as he held her right over where his heart would be if he were human. His free arm wrapped around her waist, his large hand splayed across the middle of her lower back, as they slowly started to sway together in time to the melody. Nora glanced up at his ruggedly handsome face, and her breath caught at the loving look he was regarding her with.

“I know we have a good thing going here,” he said, quietly. “I couldn't ask for a better partner or a better friend. But if it's alright with you, Doll... I'd really like to kiss you.”

Nora couldn't have stopped the smile that slowly spread across her face, even if she'd wanted to. She knew she must have been grinning like the cat that got the cream, but she didn't care. Without hesitation, she stepped impossibly closer, as both her hands wandered up to clasp behind his neck. Nick's arm that was already wrapped around her waist, tightened slightly, as he used his free hand to run his thumb along the bottom of her red tinted lower lip.

“If you're not interested, I understand. I just hope that...”

She cut off whatever he was about to say by surging upwards and finally... _finally_... pressing her lips to his. Unsurprisingly, it was different from any other kiss she'd experiences, since his lips didn't have the same give or texture as a human, but all that did was heighten the fact it was _Nick_ she was kissing. A soft moan almost escaped Nora at the thought, and she let her eyes slip close to lose herself in the moment. However, whilst the press of their lips quickly turned from light and sweet, to firm and wanting, the kiss itself remained chaste. Nora didn't want to push Nick any further than he was comfortable with, and she already had the inkling this whole situation was a giant leap of faith for him. So instead of trying to deepen the kiss, Nora opted for peppering his lips with feather-light pecks that made him smile.

“I... ah... hope I didn't presume too much?” he whispered, as he slowly opened his eyes.

“Let's just say you can presume whenever you want,” she teased, her hands smoothing across his broad shoulders.

The look he gave her was breath-takingly vulnerable, even as his hand slid up from her waist to gently tangle in what was left of her curls. “How about now?”

Nora used his trouser braces to pull him down to her level, before whispering against his lips: “Perfect.”

 


	30. Declarations

Nick watched on as Nora confronted DiMA, and he knew the only reason his brother wasn't dead by her own hands, was because of him. After they'd found the launch codes, and the kill switch, and the skeletal remains of the human Captain Avery, Nick had known Nora wanted DiMA dead; she was very rarely bloodthirsty, but when she was, it was always for a good cause. She'd take a person out to protect the greater good, without hesitation, but only if there was no other way. It was why she'd talked Tektus into fleeing rather than kill him in cold blood, allowing DiMA to replace the High Confessor with a synth, just as he'd done for the unwitting Avery. However, Nick was under no illusions that she thought DiMA was beyond redemption, and the only reason the synth didn't have a bullet between the eyes, was because he had quietly asked her not to. Her big brown eyes had burned with indignation, but she'd just blown out a controlled breath, the coiled tension in her body slowly ebbing away, before she'd muttered: “For you”, before storming into Acadia.

“You're a fraud, a murderer, a coward, and a lot more besides,” Nora spat. “You're a damned monster.”

“I can live with that, can you?” DiMA replied, calmly.

Nick watched as Nora's finger twitched towards the pistol on her thigh.

“I'm starting to envy you, DiMA,” he said, quickly, trying to distract his partner. “This whole situation makes me wish I could just erase my memories, too.”

“Except you're a brave man, who's unwaveringly good,” Nora said, glancing over your shoulder.

Nick dipped his head, the brim of his hat hiding his eyes. He didn't think he'd ever get use to the faith Nora had in him, or the compliments she gave, nor did he think he'd ever understand what she saw in him. But she'd fallen asleep in his arms last night, after proving that his attraction to her wasn't as one sided as he'd always though. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve her... as a friend, a partner, as something more... but if she thought he was brave and good, then Nick knew he'd strive to be that man for her. But right then, all he could give her was a bashful smile.

“But peace has finally come to the island,” DiMA continued, as if they hadn't spoken. “It's a heavy burden, what we've done. But now the Nucleus, Far Harbour and Acadia will flourish. Together.”

“There's no burden for us,” Nora retorted, angrily. “We did our best to save the most lives, whilst cleaning up the mess you caused. You're a sociopath, with no real moral responsibility or social conscious. You disgust me. The only reason you're still alive, is because Nick asked me to spare your miserable life.”

Not waiting for a response, Nora turned on her heel and stormed passed, without even glancing in his direction. Nick's mechanical heart constricted at the sight. Her face was usually so expressive and open, but right then it was a neutral mask that he imagined she'd used in the courtroom. It made his fingers itch to reach out and pull her back to him, to hold her in his arms and apologise for asking her to go against what she believed was right; and what Nick reluctantly knew was right as well... they should have made DiMA hand himself over to Far Harbour when they'd had the chance. Of course, it would mean his brother would likely be dead, but having him surrender would have been the right thing to do. It would have been justice. But it was too late to think that now, they were on this path because he'd been selfish enough to ask Nora to spare DiMA, and all Nick could do was follow after her and hope she could forgive him. But as he turned to leave, his brother called him back:

“You know Nick, if you wanted to stay in Acadia, you'd be welcome here.”

“Thanks, but I have my own place in Diamond City,” he replied, glancing over his shoulder.

“Among humans. Here's you'd be with your own kind,” DiMA countered.

Annoyed, Nick turned to face his brother, his arms crossing over his chest. “Hate to break it to you, but I define 'my kind' with people I know. That I trust.”

He hadn't even heard Nora walking back to him, but he immediately uncrossed his arms to wrap one around her waist, when her dainty hand gently squeezed his shoulder, in a silent show of solidarity. He couldn't help smiling down at her, knowing his adoration was clear across his face. But Nick didn't mind, he was smitten with his crazy dame and didn't care who knew.

“Ah. So I was right. You do love her,” DiMA stated, smugness hiding beneath faux serenity.

Nick shrugged in a way that said 'what can you do', though his mechanical heart pounded in his beat up chest, as Nora smiled up at him; her big brown eyes so obviously full of love, that it would have stolen his breath away, if he needed to breath. Though he could have sworn that he'd actually blown a fuse, when she simply said:

“The feeling's mutual.”


	31. Free Fall

If Nora closed her eyes, she could almost imagine she was back before the war, with the sea breeze blowing spray against her face, and the hum of the boat engine chugging them along. But when a pair of hands tentatively settled on her hips, it wasn't Nate that she thought of; and if she was honest, she hadn't thought about him for a long time. It was Nick's ruggedly handsome face she saw, when she shut her eyes and fantasised. She wondered what her wonderful detective would think, if he knew the sorts of thoughts she had about him... that she'd been having for months. A small smile tugged at her lips as she settled back into his embrace, and in reply, Nick leant down to rest his chin on her shoulder. Both their hats were safely stowed in the boat's small cabin, so Nora was free to turn in his arms, not worrying about anything other than clasping her hands at the back of his neck. She couldn't help running a finger around the edge of his collar, and was pleasantly surprised when he shivered at her caress. It gave her ideas, and her smile slowly morphed into a sultry smirk.

“You have a dangerous look in your eyes, Doll,” Nick chuckled.

The sound was low and warm, making butterflies flitter around her stomach, and Nora would have bet her favourite pistol, that her detective didn't have a clue how damn sexy he was. However, without his hat to hide behind, she took pity on Nick and resisted the urge to say something blatant. Instead, she let one hand trail around to his tie, before gently tugging him down to meet her, her eyes slipping closed. His lips against hers were just as gentle as they'd been the night before, but when Nora risked pressing a little firmer, Nick met her in intensity. One of his large hands left her waist to cradle the back of her head, as she stepped impossibly closer, and unable to help it, she teasingly licked the seem of his lips. The tiny groan he gave as he relented to her silent request was delicious, and as his tongue began a cautious dance with hers, Nora couldn't help the contented moan that escaped between their lips. She could smell the salt on the breeze, as well as the scent of gunpowder and oil that clung to Nick's trench coat, and she could taste the faint tang of nicotine as well as an underlying hint of silicone, as his attempt became less hesitant and more languid. However, considering how closely they were sailing to Kasumi's boat, Nora slowly pulled away. Nick frowned at her, obviously thinking he'd done something wrong, but when he opened his mouth to speak, she gently swiped her thumb along his bottom lip.

“Fancy going somewhere a little more private?” she asked, nodding towards the cabin.

Nick's glowing yellow eyes immediately snapped to Kasumi's boat, before he lowered his head in the way he always did when he was being bashful. However, without his hat to hide behind, Nora caught the hint of worry that crept onto his handsome face. Her heart constricted at the sight, as she realised he probably thought she was ashamed to be seen kissing him, when it was the furthest thing from the true. The only concern Nora had was Nick's comfort, and she didn't think he'd relax with a potential... albeit unwitting... audience. So hoping to chase away his doubts, she pressed a lingering kiss to his unresisting lips, before lightly catching his hands and walking backwards towards the cabin. He gave her a small smirk as he followed without protest, and the moment they were in the little room, Nora shrugged off her trench coat and discarded it haphazardry, before making short work of Nick's. His chuckle sounded a little nervous as he caught her hands, and pressed a gentle kiss to each of her palms.

“Where's the fire, sweetheart?” he drawled, though didn't sound as casual as he probably hoped.

“Just wanted to get a little more up close and personal with my boyfriend,” she replied, stepping closer to drape her arms across his shoulders. “If I'm moving too fast, tell me.”

“Boyfriend? Think that's a title that'll take a little getting use to,” Nick smiled, softly.

“Hmm... how about my fella? Or beau? Or flame?” Nora teased. “Or lover...”

The change in Nick was immediate, and he took a step back from her, rubbing the back of his neck, like she'd noticed he did when feeling uncomfortable. Nora's stomach dropped, she hated the thought she'd made him feel like that. She wanted to reach for him, but worried it was just make his discomfort worse. So instead, she simply sat down on the small bed and gave a dejected sigh.

“Shit! I'm sorry Nick. I didn't mean to push. I'm... not even sure what I said, but I know whatever it was made you uncomfortable and I'm sorry.”

Unexpectedly, Nick knelt down in front of her. “It wasn't you, Doll.”

Nora huffed a half-hearted chuckle. “Two hundred years and that's still a line...”

“What? No! I... damn it.” Nick tentatively reached for her hands. “Look, I know I'm the luckiest synth alive... hell, the luckiest man alive... to have a dame like you wanting me. And I'd do anything not to mess this up, but I've got to be honest with you, Doll.”

She gave him a sad smile, trying to prepare herself to be let down gently, even if she had no idea what the hell just went wrong. But, Nick was her partner and he was a good man. Nora knew he'd at least be kind about it, and she wouldn't make it harder on him, no matter how much it all suddenly hurt. So she did her best to keep a decent poker face, blinking back tears as she squeezed his fingers in silent encouragement.

“I... ah... I'm really out of my depth here, sweetheart. And I don't know how to really say it without being blunt, since I'm just a regular old gumshoe, whilst you're the one with the clever tongue,” he said, barely meeting her gaze. “But 'lover', that's ah... that's not something I'm going to be able to be. I'm sorry. If that's... going to be a problem, then I understand.”

Nora hated to admit it, but it took her several seconds for her overthinking brain to realise Nick wasn't calling things off, and a few more to finally get with the programme. “I didn't even stop to consider that you might be asexual,” she admitted, quietly. “Not that it's an issue. I can take care of my own needs. But I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, darling. I'm so sorry.”

He smiled slightly at the endearment, but still looked hesitant. “It's not quite as simple as that. It's less about the want, and more about the ability.”

Once again, it took Nora longer than she'd have liked to understand. “Oh! Oh, you mean...” she trailed off, before tilting her head to the side and regarding him intently. “What happened to 'all the parts, minus a few red blood cells', hmmm?” Sure, he'd been naked when her and Hancock had rescued him from the Brotherhood, but she'd adamantly kept her gaze focus away from anything private. 

Nick chuckled, nervously. “Can we chalk that up to male bravado?”

Nora smirked as she rested her forehead against his. “Silly man.”

His answering smile was equal parts adoring and bashful. “Is it alright if I kiss you again?”

Instead of answering verbally, Nora leant in to brush her lips against Nick's, soft and sweet. He returned the favour, this one lingering, and in between several feather light kisses, he joined her on the bed; gently nudging until Nora lay down on the mattress, before he propped himself up on an elbow above her. His free hand slowly slid down her side until it reached her hip, his thumb drawing lazy circles on the strip of skin that was visible, thanks to her tank top riding up. But there was a look in Nick's glowing eyes that Nora hadn't seen before, and growing concerned, she cupped his face in her hands.

“Nick?”

“I... ah... might not be able to give you everything you want, but I'm willing to give you whatever I can,” he said, obviously nervous. “I want to, in fact. But... I'm far out of my depth here, Doll. If it's something you'd like to try, you might have to guide me. I've... tried to stay away from those types of old Nick's memories.”

If prototype synths could blush, Nora was pretty sure he'd be scarlet. It was adorable, seeing her hard boiled detective so flustered. However, she didn't want to tease him right then, nor did she want to seem like she didn't believe him. Nick had said he wanted to, and Nora was going to trust that he was telling the truth; he'd never lied to her before, after all. So she pulled him down to her level, kissing him hard and hungry, pouring all of what she felt into it, in the hopes Nick would understand just how sexy she found him. In return, he stroked a teasing trail along the waistband of her slacks, before slowing unfastening them. For several moments, Nora tried her best to be patient, as Nick's cool hand rested on her lower abdomen... tantalisingly close but not nearly close enough... before his fingers slid beneath the material. His small groan shot straight to her core, even as Nick broke their kiss to give her a questioning look. Nora just smirked up at him, happy to let him think she'd intentionally wore no underwear in the hopes of seducing him; rather than divulge the fact that the elastic had simply snapped on the only pair she'd owned. Not that it mattered either way, when his tentatively questing fingers slid a little lower to reach the apex of her thighs.

Without really thinking, Nora let her legs fall open a little wider, moving until her slacks pulled taught against her thighs. She felt more than saw Nick's smile at her reaction, as he leant down to capture her unresisting lips in a slow, sensual kiss. And as his tongue started an unhurried dance with hers, he ran a finger either side of her core. Nick's touch was languid, thoughtful, but just as Nora was about to accuse him of teasing, he carefully dipped a finger inside her. The pace he set was tortuously slow, but that didn't stop her hips from rocking up to meet each lazy thrust of his finger. Nora gasped and writhed against Nick's hand, his kisses swallowing her breathy moans, as she was driven almost crazy by the deliberately maddening pace. He slowly added a second finger, gently scissoring his digits, before unexpectedly adding a third. Nora's moan was practically wanton, her back arching off the bed; she was almost shaking with need _before_ his thumb even found her most sensitive bundle of nerves. But when it did, her gaze immediately snapped to Nick's, silently pleading. Which he must have understood, since he crooked his fingers _just_ so. Nora's whole body tensed as her release hit completely unexpected, leaving her only vaguely aware of Nick gently kissing her through the aftershocks, until she could finally blink at him, still feeling a little dazed.

“Was that okay, sweetheart?” he asked, pressing his lips to her forehead.

Nora huffed out a breathless laugh as she smile up at him. “You were perfect... _lover_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it, the last chapter of this whirlwind story, and I hope you enjoyed. Thank you so much for reading. If you'd like to read new Fallout 4 content from me, I have a new Deacon/Nora fice that can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141855


End file.
